A Coward's Virtue
by Sugar-induced-Duck
Summary: A daydreamer that never wanted to step into the realm of the sad reality she lived in. A boy who would do anything to change his present. Two very different people. Only one chance of escape. Strive to survive? Or just close your eyes and dream. The sequel, A Coward's Pride is now out!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Her Virtue**

And there she was, in the small bedroom silently gazing over a novel. Her mind wandering of to a better imaginary world of no worries or pain. A world were she could live out her mind to her fullest and still be able to get away with it. The book the girl was reading was an old Shakespeare play called _Much Ado About Nothing_. Her favorite.

Closing the novel and sighing, the girl stretched her back while she sat on top of her bed. The girl had long, straight black hair down to the middle of her back, with dark onyx eyes. Getting off the bed, she picked up the novel and placed it in her bookshelf opposite her bed. It was tightly full of all sorts of novels.

"I'm gonna need another shelf soon," the girl frowned as she tried to shove the book into the shelf, "C'mon, I've fitted you in 35 times and I can fit you in again!" Suddenly due to the force that the girl was exerting on the shelf, all the books that were neatly placed in fell out, all cluttering atop of the young girl and sending her to her bedroom floor.

"Gina? Are you okay?" came in another person. A man clearly in his twenties. He was very tall, with an impressive physique. Short black hair, and dark onyx eyes, wearing an orange and black fighting Gi.

"I'm fine brother," the young girl, Gina, said while blushing. "I was just having some book issues."

Laughing the older brother came up to Gina, helping her pick up some books. Then he stopped glancing at one of her novels that was quite thick, and paper back covered.

"Geez Gee!" the brother exclaimed, "Wuthering heights? At your age?"

"Give that back Gohan!" Gina blushed, snatching the book from her brother, and quickly getting up to put it back on the shelf, "It's not that great. Anyone can read Wuthering Heights. But not everyone can get a hand on such novels nowadays."

Smirking at how his sister was pouting as she lined up more of her books, he stood up patting his sister's head.

"You want another one, right?" Gohan chuckled, "Which is it this time?"

"I don't need another," Gina flushed, moving away from her brother and dumping the rest of the books on her bed. She'll put them up later. "I have enough already."

"You sure?" Gohan said, following his sister as she left her room, "I can get you some more Y'know."

"I know," Gina frowned, "But I don't want you going out **there **and end up fighting **them**. It's too dangerous, and you need to stop."

Going down the stairs and into the kitchen, the two siblings caught sight of their mother through the window, attending to her small vegetable garden. A small refreshing sight in contrast to how dark their world had become.

"Gina," Gohan sighed, leaning over the wall as Gina opened the fridge to collect a bottle of water, "You need to stop hiding in here. You barely ever step out. When was the last time you went to Capsule Corp.?"

Not answering her brother, Gina just stared at him with small indifference. Clutching onto her bottle tightly.

"Brother, I'm not hiding. I'm just being careful, and it's not like I don't take walks around mountain sometimes. I'm a picture of health."

"You need to get over you fear of meeting the androids Gina," Gohan said sadly, "I'm sorry about what happened last time. I should have protected you more carefully. But you can't let something like that stop you. It's been four years."

Keeping silent. Gina quickly chugged her bottle water, throwing it into the trash bin across the kitchen. A perfect swipe.

"Hey brother," Gina said, smiling softly at her brother, Gohan, "Quit worrying so much. I'll be out as soon as the androids are gone. Right? That's why you're training Trunks to help you defeat them. Right? So there's no point in worrying about me being afraid of them."

"….right," Gohan said, a small hesitation in his answer, "I'll always be there for you Gee."

It would only a few months from here that she would lose her brother. That she would be forced to open her eyes once again. To the world. To the things that she never wanted to see. To become someone she never thought she could be. A new perspective, the same life. The story of a coward. The story of Son Gina.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey there Gee." Brother Gohan said to me, patting my head, "What do you want for your birthday this year."<em>

_Thinking about it, as I sat in the living room floor, playing with some plastic blocks, I grinned up at him. My decision made._

"_I want to see Goku," I smiled, pointing towards the large family photo. Dad grinning loudly, with a slightly pregnant Mom, and a younger Gohan. "I want to meet Daddy, and show him how big I am."_

_Smiling, brother picked me up from the ground, tossing me in the air, but catching me carefully. Squealing merrily, I grabbed at his hair harshly, my soon to be four year old self didn't really know any better._

"_You'll meet him someday," Gohan said, prying my hands from his head, but still holding me, "But you have to wait when you're really, really older. Because then Dad will be happy and you'll have all the time in the world to play."_

_Pouting, I weakly nodded my head. Yet again I couldn't meet my father. Why not? Whenever I asked Mom, she'd always look like she were about to cry. Auntie Bulma wouldn't answer me, and Gohan just said I had to wait 'til I was older. Am I not allowed to meet Daddy?_

"_It's because he's dead," Trunks once said to me, "Like my Daddy, yours is dead."_

**Dead.**

**Daddy's Dead.**

**Gohan's Dead too.**

Mom's crying now. We rushed over to the once thriving Capsule Corp. Bulma called Mom, she said that Gohan was badly hurt and that we need to rush over. I was scared at first to leave the house, but Gohan's hurt. I had to leave. He would come rushing right away for me.

But it doesn't matter now. Gohan wasn't badly hurt. If he was, he would have been alive. Hurt means you're in pain. You're still alive. But brother is dead.

I'm staring down at his body on the bed now. Mom fell on top of him the moment she walked in. She knew right away when she saw his face. Like glancing at death was all too familiar to her. She's screaming and clutching on his clothes, but I just stood there.

What should I do? What should I say?

"G-Gohan?" I tried to speak clearly, but the words came out choked. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Gohan was just going over to Capsule Corp. to train Trunks for the day. Not fight the androids. So why is he dead? It doesn't make sense. It wasn't supposed to happen.

I can hear and see my mother shouting at me. Trying to get my attention. She looks angry at me. Maybe it's because I haven't reacted yet. I don't know how to. I think I want to crumble to the ground and cry, but I don't know how. I've never been graced with a situation like this. I've never cried for anyone but myself. Is that bad? Am I that spoiled?

I ran out the room, down the empty halls, and out the building. I couldn't stay in there. I can't breathe their air. I'm weak. I'm a coward. I clung dearly to my sweet delusions of not wanting to get involved. "Big Brother" would take care of it. He always has, and always will. And now that he's gone I have no one to rely on. No one to continue to let me live within my sanctuary.

Staring at the concrete ground under the pouring rain, I felt for my cheeks. I couldn't tell if I was crying or not. I glanced up and for the first time reality hit me. This was my world. Destroyed buildings, homes lost, people living in fear of the next day. What will be lost, who would be gone. And I understood. I always did. I just didn't want to realize it. This reality I was born in. Where everything was already broken.

Footsteps approaching from behind me, I glanced back, knowing fully well it was Trunks by the feel of his Chi. His hair was as soaked as mine, and his eyes downcast, avoiding my stare.

"Long time no see Gina," Trunks spoke, inching closer to me, "We should go back inside, we'll catch a cold."

"Poor Mom," I said, looking ahead, "Gohan was all she had as a reminder of her past. How will she do?"

Silent, I glanced over at Trunks who stared back at me. He looked a bit angry. Did I say something wrong?

"What's wrong with you," Trunks hissed, "It's like you won't even realize what's just happened to Gohan you're brother!"

"It's okay," I whispered, hiding my face within my arms as I squatted to the ground. "I'm a coward anyway. So it's fine. I was already born with nothing. Now Gohan is gone, and everyone else has no more hope. If only I trained with brother. If only I worked harder when he tried to push. Then things would have changed. Maybe I would have been able to persuade him not to go. To train with me instead. Then if he had tried to leave, I could have done something."

"You couldn't have done anything," Trunks said, towering over me, "He wouldn't have listened. You know that more than I do. He's your brother. I should have been stronger. I'm the one that could have done something."

More silence was exchanged between us. After all the years I knew Trunks, I wasn't sure if I liked him much. We had nothing in common. He wanted to go out and fight and train with my brother. When I just wanted to stay home and play with him. Trunks would always talk about how strong his father was, from the stories Bulma often told him. While I cared less of my father, and his past victories. It was nice and fantastic that he saved us many of times. But I was never a part of it. To me it made me feel like an outsider when brother and mom talked about dad that way. I felt like an observer of their world. However, right now, Trunks and I had something in common. We felt responsible for what happened to Gohan. _If only we were stronger._

"Trunks," I said again, getting up from the wet ground, "I'm a total coward."

"Huh?"

"I'm weaker than you," I smiled, "I read old novels, and the only redeeming thing about me, is my scholarly drive."

"Yeah," Trunks smiled, catching my gist.

"But," I frowned, "That's me. That's who I am. And brother didn't try to change me. I want revenge Trunks."

Turning around to face Trunks, I could literally feel my eyes burn with determination. I started moving back towards the building, back into Capsule Corp. My mother needed me there with her. She needed her family there to mourn with her, even though I might be a reminder of how her world has become. I'm still her daughter damn it! I just have to suck it up.

I may be a weak coward, but this is my virtue.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Voila! The Prologue to Coward's Virtue! I hope Gina wasn't too sue! Just so you Gina is actually a Japanese name! It means "Silvery" Or "Well born"

If you find this Character the slightest bit interesting please review! There will be a plot! Haha! I promise to make it interesting so please review! (I swear on all my OCs this will not be a Mary Sue as you can tell from the title.)

Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: No Time to Mourn **

"She hasn't left her room in weeks," I heard my mother whisper to my Grandfather outside my room door, "I think it's finally starting to hit her."

Ah, it is. Losing someone you care about is like a total bitch slap in the face. At first, I thought I was fine with not mourning externally. I was glad that that mortifying feeling of loss did not yet seep into me when I glanced at brother's body. I was fine. Good. Peachy. That was until I got home with mom, three days after staying at Grandfather's home. That's when it finally hit me. Gohan wasn't home anymore. I wouldn't get to see his smiling face as he offered me a new book. I wouldn't have Gohan to hold me when I had nightmares of the androids coming to kill me and mom. I wouldn't have Gohan to vent my frustrations to. Laugh with. Argue with. I wouldn't have my big brother anymore.

And that's when it hit me. Like a punch to my gut. I barely reached the bathroom before I threw up all over the tiled floor. I was a mess. Brother was really gone. I was alone. Sure I had my mother with me. And of course I loved her sincerely. But she wasn't Gohan, my big brother. My protector. He was the only one who could see me for who I am and still understand me. He didn't hate my personality. My self-loathing, self-protecting attitude.

Curling into fetal position on my small single bed, my black hair like a curtain over my face, I could still feel that painful gnawing in my chest and stomach like that same day we came back home. It won't go away. No matter what, it'll always be there. That emptiness. I glanced around my room and it was a complete mess. Junk food wrappers lay on the floor, plastic plates with some leftovers. Fruits, snacks and all. I thought maybe I could eat away this feeling. Boy was I wrong. All it left me was a new stomach roll that was yet to flatten out.

"Sweetie," I heard my mother call over, knocking at my door, "Grandpa is here. Come say hello."

**I don't want to.**

"Gina Son," I heard my mother call my full name, seriousness now in her voice, "Come out this instant, or I'll come in."

**Be my guest.**

She opened my door and suddenly gasped at the mess. Pinching her nose, probably from the stench, she rushed over to my window, opening it's curtain and window to let some fresh air in. Damn the light. It's too bright. Even though, I didn't bother to move from my position. My body felt too tired to do so.

"Look at this mess," my mother huffed, picking up some trash, my grandfather quietly doing the same, "It's a total pig sty."

**Then send me away with the pigs.**

"When was the last time you took a shower young lady?" my mother looked at me, I couldn't quite read her expression, nor did I care. What's the point? That was Gohan's job. He always was willing to interpret mother's actions to me. I always felt obligated to be the daughter she always wanted. Smart and pretty, but that didn't mean I understood the woman.

Finally clearing up the trash in my room, my mother continued to stare at me. What did she want now? Can't she see that I'm busy? Deciding not to even bother with her presence I continued to look off into space. I wasn't actually in my bed moping. I was outside. Enjoying the cool summer breeze with big brother. We were having a picnic, and brother was eating too much, but it was fine. He was here with me.

Hearing mom sigh, her footsteps came closer towards me, they stopped and then began anew, moving to my left side where my bookshelf was. Raising my head to follow her movements, she began to finger all the books that were placed in the shelf. Was she counting them?

"You have so many Gina," I heard my Grandfather smile at me, "You've been keeping up with your reading."

Ignoring my Grandpa's attempt of bringing up conversation, my eyes continued to follow my mother wearily. My skin itched each time her finger touched a book. My gift. My precious gifts from Gohan. Mother then stopped, tip toeing to the very top shelf, pulling out the very first book on the left side of the shelf. The first book Gohan ever got me. Little Bo Peep.

"Don't Touch THAT!" I screeched at me mother, still no strength in me to lift my body up to scream at her, "Don't touch that! Don't touch any of them! They-They're my crap! They're my gifts from Gohan! My…my precious gifts…" My throat is starting to hurt again, and the gnawing feeling has intensified now. "It's all that Gohan has ever given to me…please put it back…" Giving up I let my head fall back on the bed, curling tighter to my body, my tears cascading into my hair, making it wet and sticky. My face also felt extremely dirty. When was the last time I bathed.

"It hurts Mama," I whimpered as I felt my mother pull me up and hold me tightly, smoothing out my hair, "It hurts. I don't want this anymore. I don't like this."

"Sssh," mother cooed, combing through my hair, "It'll be fine, you have your mother. It'll be fine. Now let's get you all cleaned up."

Letting Grandpa lift me up, I let them bring me into the small bathroom. Mother staring to fill the tub with hot water as Grandpa left the room and mother to attend to me. Once the tub was filled, mother began to peel my clothing off my body, grimacing at the stench of the sweat and body odor that clung to the clothes.

"My, my," mother sighed, slightly moving me into the bath, "You really are your father's daughter. He didn't mind being this smelly in the least."

My eyes feeling too heavy, and my body aching from my stiff muscles, I let my mother bathe me like she had done when I was but a toddler. I forgot how relaxing it could be. She would softly scrub my hair, lecturing me that a lady's hair can help enhance her beauty, so I should take care of it. She would also play with the bubbles with me, and lightly pinch my nose when I splashed her. It was fun, one of my favorite moments with my mother that didn't feel like she was thinking of her dead husband. Which was almost like whenever she were by me.

"What am I going to do with you my little jewel," mother sighed softly, using my old nickname, "You won't give your mama time to worry about her self and son."

"Sorry," I said bluntly, feeling my mother softly massage her hands through the shampoo in my hair, "I'm quite selfish ain't I?"

"Hmph," mother puffed, scrubbing harder at my scalp, her nails digging in, "No kidding, I remember a few weeks ago I needed help in the garden and you refused to give me a hand. You said you didn't want dirt in your nails. Such a princess."

"Mom!" I protested, my hand grabbing onto hers, "That hurts!"

"Then dammit Gina get over yourself!" mother shouted, pulling her hand away and grabbing my chin to face her, my eyes wide open even though shampoo was in my hair, "I don't remember raising such a weak-willed daughter! It's about time you tried to protect yourself for a change! Stop trying to find someone to be your crutch all the time! Honestly Gohan spoiled you!"

"Wah?" I flared at her, "I am not spoiled!"

"Really now?" mother smirked at me, crossing her wet arms, "Prove it to me?"

Glaring at each other for a while, I could feel my face begin to turn red from frustration. This woman, she really is trying to irk my nerves!

"Get out!" I growled at my mother, splashing a bit of water at her, "I can give myself a damn bath mom! I'm not five fer goodness sakes!"

Getting up, mother turned around to leave. But before she did so, she quickly turned to face me. Leaning into my face. Expecting a slap or something, I closed my eyes and flinched at the slight contact. Then opened my eyes when there was no pain.

"That's the Gina I know," my mother smiled at me, tears prickling her eyes, as she pinched my nose. Then releasing my nose, she walked over to the door, opening it then stepping out.

"Oh Gina!" mom called from the other side of the door, "Make sure you wear something nice. Bulma called earlier, saying something about Trunks coming over here."

"What?" I shouted in the tub, my eyes almost bulging out, "Why?"

"I dunno," Chi-chi, my dear mother, began to laugh, "She said something about Trunks not seeing you in weeks after some promise you guys made."

"Promise?" I said confused, then slapping my forehead, remembering the time we went to capsule corp. to recover brother's body, "Crap! I went and said unnecessary things again."

"Better hurry," Mother laughed, "I hear he flies pretty fast."

Quickly washing my hair and scrubbing the rest of my body, I literally hopped out the bath tub, checking my armpits in case they needed shaving. Didn't want to gross out the only boy in my life! Geez what's the kid's deal anyway. He didn't need to take me so seriously.

"Gina he's here!" Mom yelled out, from where I guessed the living room as the door bell, I felt my heart sink. I was still in a freaking towel!

"Don't let him in mom!" I shouted busting the door open, covered in a yellow towel, and my long wet hair clinging lifelessly to my body, "I'm not ready!"

Too late, Trunks was inside the house, staring at me from downstairs as I had just stormed out the bathroom. Shit.

My face turning red once again, I just about fainted as I unconsciously threw a ceramic cat figure towards Trunks' head in lightening speed. Heh, I'm still half Saiyan after all.

"Woah!" Trunks exclaimed barely dodging the object as it impacted against the wall, "Watch where you throw that!" His face just as red as mine.

"Gina!" mother screeched, "That was expensive!"

"A-All of you!" I shouted in embarrassment, walking quickly to my room, "Go to hell!"

* * *

><p>After the whole ordeal had passed, Trunks and I stood outside the house on the grassy plains. He wore dark denim jeans and a long sleeved navy blue and white T-shirt, with the name <em>Capsule Corp.<em> written over it. While I wore a black short sleeved shirt (It was freaking summer!) and brown Khaki pants, my hair pulled up in a pony tail.

"Um what brings you all the way out here Trunks?" I said, scratching the back of my hair in a familiar fashion.

Even though I tried to play things off smoothly with Trunks, I think all it did was make him even more upset. Dude, what was he brooding about. I know I said I wanted revenge, but I'm not gonna go fight the androids! I couldn't even pull a fight against Gohan.

"It's been three weeks Gina," Trunks grumbled at me, his face looking sour, "It's been three weeks since I've heard from you. Please tell me you spent that time training."

"Uh yeah, chill bro," I sighed, putting my hands up in defense, "I don't think you've noticed but I just lost my brother. I was quietly swallowing myself in some self pity, so lay off a bit. 'Kay?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Trunks and I continued to glare at each other. If it were possible, sparks would literally be flying between us. And I don't mean the romantic kind of sparks.

"Y'know I never really did like you," Trunks spat at me.

"The feeling's mutual," I scoffed back, my hands on my hips. Oh my, this is getting fun.

"Wha-?"

"C'mon Trunks," I laughed, a lovely grin on my face, "I know you've always been jealous of me. Having Gohan as **my **older brother I mean."

"Huh?" Trunks exclaimed, his face turning red, "That's got nothing to do with this. And I didn't like you because you had this sickly prissy attitude around you. It made me wanna choke."

"Oh please," I chuckled, waving a hand at him, "It's called being a princess, which I am through my dear mother. And I didn't like your attitude either. It resembled a rambunctious boy so much. Do you know what rambunctious means dear Trunkie Poo?"

"Shut up!" Trunks glared at me even more, "I know what that means, I'm not stupid! You Emo-Princess."

"Oh please," I laughed, "You've got nothing on me."

"Oh really?" Trunks smirked at me, getting me a bit worried. But I will not waver! "Although it seems someone has gained a little weight."

Wait…What?

"I-I did not!" I screeched, covering my stomach and feeling mortified, "Sorry I'm not an adolescent freak like you!"

His turn in laughing now, small tears were actually falling from his eyes! The jerk! He continued to holler and point at me like a zoo animal. I was so not gonna put up with that.

"Put a sock in it!" I yelled dashing quickly at him, fist ready for impact. How lame. Put a sock in it? Who honestly says that in our day and age?

I thought for sure in my fit of rage that I would surely hit the dude. But I guessed wrong. The loser easily dodged my attack. He didn't even need to dodge! He grabbed my fist with his palm, tripped my foot, which upset my balance and had me falling to the ground.

"Aw Hell Naw!" is what I shouted out, grabbing his other arms tightly as I was falling, forcing him down on me to the ground, "I ain't going down on my own!"

In the blink of an eye, we were both toppled over on the ground. A complete mess of hands and legs as we struggled to get up.

"Geez get your fat ass off of me!" I screeched at the position I was in. Pinned under Trunks' weight. His head against my neck.

"Oww," Trunks groaned in pain, "Look who's talking."

That's strange, a fall like that shouldn't hurt him that bad. Moving my hand against his back, I felt Trunks stiffen immediately at my touch, but I ignored that. He was hurt. I remember doing this to brother when he came home and was trying to hide his injuries. I pressed at any sensitive part of his body, and for Trunks that happened to be his side and back.

Forcing Trunks to sit up now, him looking confused at me, I forced his shirt up, catching a good glimpse of all the bruises on his torso.

"What are you doing?" Trunks screeched, blushing madly at me. It was a little cute how flustered and high-pitchy his voice got. I guess puberty really sucks when you're a boy.

"Why do you have all these bruises?" I glared at Trunks letting go of his shirt, "You didn't try to fight the androids did you?"

"No…"

"Oh my God!" I said, too shocked to shout, "Are you a Stupid Fucking Idiot?"

"I believe it's "Fucking Stupid idiot"" Trunks corrected me.

"I don't care!" I hissed at him, "Are you insane! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Not that easily," Trunks argued back at me, standing up and me doing the same, "I'm not that weak."

"Neither was Gohan!" I groaned in frustration, "And he was a Super Saiyan. Why are you putting yourself in danger."

"Someone's gotta do it," Trunks said, but this time he was calmly looking at me. Which immediately shut me up. "You know apart from Gohan I'm the strongest person left here on earth to oppose the androids. It's now my responsibility Gee."

That's the first time Trunks has ever called me by my nickname from Gohan. It kind of took me aback as I noticed the sincerity and desperation in his voice. It almost made me feel guilty…and ashamed of myself.

"You're not a Super Saiyan Trunks," I said, falling my head to gaze at my scuffed boots.

Suddenly grabbing my hand, Trunks began to pull away from the house heading towards the forest. A small sly grin on his face.

"I need to show you something."

Funny thing was at that time I wasn't sure about this boy. How I perceived him, not even how I felt about him. But there was something so captivating about him. How even in the desperate situations we often got ourselves into years from then, he would still be able to stand up and fight. Struggle. Strive to survive. What I didn't know was that I was beginning to admire this boy. Man. And that maybe that admiration could turn to something else.

Then again, I was only a stubborn Fourteen year old girl at the time, who just lost her older brother. Who used to think that this boy, Trunks, was the most annoying being that ever crossed the planet and them some more. A love-hate relationship. You could say was what helped me move forward. Keep looking ahead for the next day of when I could see his face. The next day, where I could get to live.

A coward's virtue.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Hey! Two reviews for the first chappie! Thank you very much! I updated as fast as I could! Please if you find this Fic to be the slightest bit interesting to you please review! xD It would be much appreciated and will help me update faster! So please Review! Thanks for reading!**

**By the way Gee is pronounced like the letter "G" I just get a kick outta spelling letters with the very letter. 0.o Geddit?**

**I was so shocked when I found out that my older Bro doesn't know the story of Little Bo Peep! There are actually educated ppl out there that don't know that old nursery rhyme! :O**

**Ciao!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Her decision**

Honestly when Trunks said he had something to show me I had no idea what it could have been. Funny right? When you actually put two and two together that is. What am I talking about to myself? Well as I sat on the grass by the lake side, staring at my sudden partner in whatever-crap-we-were-going-to-get-ourselves-into, I was graced with an all powerful presence.

A Super Saiyan. That's right folks Trunks became a Super Saiyan.

At first I became a bit frightened as to why he dragged me out and started to scream as he powered up his Chi. I was frozen shitless. Was he really that mad at me? Was he gonna challenge me to a fight? But then again, as my butt made contact with the ground due to the force of the sudden surge of energy being built up, I began to think... No way would Trunks actually try to hurt me! He had Gohan as a role model, and Gohan would definitely not hurt me, or any other woman, well except for android 18.

Then my stomach started to sink. I recognized this familiar kind of chi. It was a super saiyan's. Similar to Gohan's chi when he went golden too. I didn't like it whenever he did so. It meant that he was getting ready for a fight. A dangerous one.

Trunks and I remained staring at each other once he powered up, I didn't have the words to say. In fact I'm not sure I was thinking anything but the fact that Trunks was now a Super Saiyan.

"You've gotten strong," I bluntly said, continuing to stare towards Trunks, "I guess Gohan's training paid off."

"Yeah…" Trunks said, averting his eyes from mine. Was he hiding something?

"How did you do it?" I asked, getting up and approaching Trunks, "Turn golden I mean."

"I'm…not really sure," Trunks hesitated to answer, "I just snapped."

"Because of Gohan?"

"…Yeah," Trunks said, sadness in his eyes. I don't know why but seeing him look sad kind of frustrated me. It was my job to be the whiny, depressed one between us. I thought I established that title.

Inching closer to him, I did something I knew for sure that I never in my wildest days would ever dream of doing. I hugged Trunks. Of course he stiffened up immediately, geez I know I can be a witch sometimes but cut me some slack, I can be nice.

"Stop squirming dumbass," I huffed as I tried to tightly hold the Super Saiyan to me, "I'm trying to comfort you."

"Since when did you care?" Flustered, Trunks lightly squirmed in my hold, although we both knew that if he was really desperate in getting away from my hold he could bat me away like a feather. But Trunks is just too nice to do that. "I thought the feeling was mutual?"

"Shuddup," I sighed, holding him more gently when he calmed down now, although his arms remained glued to his sides, "I may not like you but I still acknowledge you. You're a cool kid Trunks."

"Pfft," Trunks scoffed lightly, rolling his eyes, "Like you know what cool is."

"Takes one to know one, Mr. Super Saiyan," I chuckled, actually finding his chest to be really soft. Even though he was probably wincing from the bruises.

"Hey Trunks…" I said quietly, looking over to the lake as I continued to hold him, not sure when I should let go, "Thanks…Thanks for being the closest thing to a brother to Gohan. I bet him having to deal with me all the time must have really irritated him. So thanks for being there for him."

"…..it's….no big deal," Trunks muttered, his arms slightly in the air, trying to judge whether to hold me or not.

"Don't be modest," I smirked, letting go of Trunks and moving towards the lake, "Gohan may be a sweet heart but even saints have their off days."

Squatting by the bank of the lake, I tried to make sense of my reflection in the clean clear blue water. It kept getting blurry by the ripples caused by the slight wind. Dipping my hand into the water I continued to stir it. A frown on my face as I continued to think more of Trunks' situation. He truly wanted to take Gohan's place and fight the androids. Does Bulma know?

"Trunks…are you sure about this," I hesitantly said, I didn't want to say something wrong to upset the Super Saiyan who had just powered down, his golden spikes turning back to soft lilac strands. "Do you really think it's possible to defeat the androids."

"I dunno," Trunks muttered bitterly behind me, "But there's an end to everything. Good or bad. And it's about time for those androids. I may not be strong enough now. But I will be. I'll take to what Gohan has left me with. And I'll train even harder.

Biting my lip to hold back the urge of arguing back or making a smart comment, I just hummed a reply and continued to play with the water, testing it's warmth. Why did he come here anyway? To show me his Super Saiyan self? Was he trying to brag to me? Suddenly I could feel a bit of anger in me, and something bitter in my mouth, or was it stomach? Is this jealousy? Was I getting jealous of Trunks' new found power.

Truthfully, if I could I would fly right now to the androids and fight them with all my power. They killed my brother, and nothing more would make me happier than to see them combust into tiny little particles by my very own hands. But I didn't have that strength. I had been dwelling so much in my fear of meeting the androids, that I refused to train when Gohan offered. It's not like I don't know a few moves. But they're mostly useful for self-defense. Gohan definitely made sure to drill that in me. But that's as good as I am for. Defending myself.

"Gina," Trunks said, suddenly interrupting my thoughts, "I know that you're really opposed to fighting but you're a half saiyan like me. I'm gonna need all the help I can get with the androids. Two against one isn't fair."

"Good luck with that," I scoffed, now lying on my back, gazing straight up at Trunks, who was towering over me, "As far as I know I'll only let you down. I would really love to Trunks, but I'm too weak."

That's when I knew that I must have said something wrong, because Trunks tranquil face suddenly erupted with rage. Reaching for me, Trunks grabbed my arm yanking me up and glaring right back at me. Didn't we just stop fighting?

"Gina!" Trunks growled at me, "Will you just for one moment stop pitying yourself and look fucking around you!" Oh dear I must have really pissed off Trunks because he's not the type to resort to cussing.

"Back off!" I weakly protested, trying to yank my arm away, but Trunks' hold on me was way too tight, "I'm not pitying myself. I'm just stating the fact that I'm not strong! I'm going to hold you back! Jesus Trunks! Don't you think I would join you if I could." Hot tears were threatening to fall again, is it me or am I crying too much? "There hasn't been a day since I wanted to see those androids killed by my very hands! And now you're a Super Saiyan! You're way ahead of me! I don't even think I'm capable of that feet!"

"Stop doubting yourself!" Trunks hissed at me, letting go of my hand, "Dammit Gee, why not try to see how far you can go first? If you really wanted revenge, you would go for it. If you really loved your brother-"

I didn't even let him finish the sentence. If I really loved my brother? What kind of lousy crap was he trying to say? That I don't care? I care, I'm not that heartless, or self-absorbed. Gohan was my pillar, almost my everything that gave me reason to keep thinking about the next day. The only person I was comfortable with. I didn't feel pitied by.

Hell no was I going to let him finish that sentence. Without even thinking, my fist slammed against his jaw, using all the strength I could muster in it. And it felt awesome. Since he was caught off guard and not in his super state, his body recoiled quite a few feet away from me. My knuckles stung a bit from the hit, but I felt happy, satisfied. Grinning I looked at my hand, then back at Trunks. Then I paled. I really just hit Trunks!

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry!" I apologized for the up-tenth time.<p>

We were back at home in the kitchen. Mom wasn't amused when she saw me and Trunks walking back in, my face completely red, and Trunks rubbing at his jaw, another bruise to paint his body.

"I know you're Goku's daughter," Mom scolded me as she passed Trunks an ice-pack to control the swelling, "But he would definitely not hurt a friend! Especially on purpose! What am I going to do with you."

"We're not friends," Trunks grumbled, he looked really sour about being caught off guard by me. Serves the punk right…wait no bad thought! I just hurt a "friend" that's no way to be thinking.

"I'm really, really sorry Trunks," I bowed my head, both of us sitting at the dinning table, "I let my emotions get the best of me."

Keeping silent for a while, Trunks looked like he was in deep thought. Or maybe he was just ignoring me. C'mon the boy has had it way worse than that!

"Please don't get mad," I pleaded with Trunks, "I didn't mean it!"

Silence.

"Fine!" I was starting to feel desperate as Mom's angered stare was bearing into my back from all the way in the living room, "I-I'll train! I'll work on my skills and train with you!"

"Promise?" Trunks said letting down the pack and smirking evilly at me, "You will?"

"Yes, yes," I hissed, not really paying attention to the grin, "Now please accept my apology so my mother won't skin me alive!"

"Alright," Trunks grinned leaning against his chair, "I accept your apology."

"Phew," I sighed loudly, collapsing on the table, stretching my arms out tiredly, "You suck Y'know that Trunks."

"Yeah," Trunks said, while getting up, "But you're gonna have to get used to it. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

"Huh?" I spoke, looking up at Trunks confused, "I don't understand? Why?"

"I believe we're off to a new start," Trunks smiled stretching his arm out for me to shake, "Partner."

Not believing his words, I just about swatted his hand away. That is right before I glanced at my mom glaring at me, just daring me to swat his hand. Dang, mothers weren't kidding when they said they know their child.

So reluctantly, I pulled my hand up, hesitantly grasping Trunks' and weakly shook it. What in the hell have I gotten myself into.

* * *

><p>Growing up from the ages of four until I turned ten, I was considered an odd child. Believe me I wasn't always this pessimistic. I was a child without any care in the world. I grinned stupidly all that time, and tried my best to behave well…but that was all just a façade. I was just so eager to please, I don't know what instilled that drive in me, or when, but it was like a drug to me whenever my mother or anyone else praised me. And I wanted it even more when I began to realize my misfortunate place in the world and the Son Family. A forgotten child. Fatherless. Ignorant.<p>

Truthfully, I started to notice how odd my family was the moment I turned three. I was curious about my father. The old preschool I used to attend, before it got destroyed by the androids, made me realize this. Each little girl would always get picked up by their mothers, just like me, but there was a time a girl was picked up by her father. Then I wasn't really sure why that old man came for the girl, Lilly, you could say I was a bit intrigued by this.

"Who's that man?" I asked one of the teachers, tugging childishly at the end of her skirt, "Why is Lilly being taken away by that man?"

"That's Lilly's Daddy," the woman smiled at me, now that I'm older I'm now able to recognize that expression as sympathy, she must have known I didn't have a father.

"Daddy?"

I knew that I too had a father, I brought that up many of times within my household. But the very fact that I was fatherless never really bothered me. After all you can't miss what you never had. The more I began to observe all the little girls and their fathers, I started to become jealous, and that jealousy turned to anger. Towards the girls and my own deceased father.

**Why couldn't I have a Dad? I thought I was a good girl? Lilly is always picking on the younger girls but still had a Dad. It's not fair. I want a daddy to play with. Put my hair up in silly pig tails too.**

Around that time, I also started to notice the feelings my mother harbored for me. She loved me like any mother should, but I also knew that when she looked at me, at least one part of her heart saddened. I began to put the pieces of the puzzles together. Mom was barely pregnant with me when Daddy was alive. When Daddy died she was still pregnant, then I came a bit of a month later. She felt sorry for me. It's one thing to have your peers to pity you, but it's a whole different crushing reality, when you start to realize at that young of an age that your own mother felt sorry for her child, even before it was even born.

That knowledge devastated me, Mom had been left behind with a son and an unborn child. Gohan the figure of her past. Me, the figure of her grieving future.

* * *

><p>"198...199...200!" I counted, while doing push ups with one hand. When I was finally done, my body collapsed on the grass, my face buried in the dirt. "My arm friggin hurts."<p>

"I can't believe two hundred push-ups takes that much out of you," Trunks smirked behind me. He just finished doing about three hundred and fifty push ups with just two fingers! He doesn't even look half as exhausted as I do! "Sometimes I find it hard to believe your Gohan's sibling."

It's only been two weeks since me and Trunks struck a deal of me training with him. I also obviously did not explain to Mom that I was training to fight the androids. It's not because I know that she'd freak and ban me from ever going near West City but because I couldn't even believe what I was doing. It felt too unreal to me to be thinking of opposing the androids. I mean it's not like Trunks expects me to be up and ready to fight immediately, he made sure to let me know that. He's always making fun of how much weaker I am than him. It kind of makes me wonder why the hell he's putting me through all this.

Speaking of which, my schedule is really tiring! If Trunks ever wanted to be anything in the future, it better as hell not be a fitness instructor! He's so evil, I almost want to pour holy water all over the jerk!

"I think I can feel some Abs coming in," I said, ignoring Trunks' comment and lifting up my shirt to reveal my stomach, "What do you think?"

"Put your shirt down!" Trunks all of a sudden yelled at me. Geez he shouts way too much. "I don't need to see your abs!"

"Ha?" I exclaimed letting go of my shirt and my brows raising into my bangs, "What's your deal? Gawd, you don't have to shout all the time."

Getting up from the ground, I did some stretches, I guess my upper body strength has been progressing easily. Maybe it's because of my saiyan blood? But apart from that I still feel useless.

"Hey Trunks," I called Trunks over to me, he was splashing his face with water from the lake, "When are ya gonna spar with me?"

"I'm not sure," Trunks said looking over at me, "I don't wanna hurt you by overdoing things."

"Overdoing?" I scoffed, getting into a fighting stance and hopping on my toes. I took of my shoes to let my puppies breath, "I think two hundred, one-handed push ups is already over doing it."

"I dunno Gee…" Trunks hesitated looking behind him like someone was watching us, "I'm not really opt to fighting you just yet."

Who does this snob think he is? I know I suck, but not that bad! I can defend myself just fine when it's against Gohan! I just need to learn how to fucking punch a dude!

"If you're not gonna make a move," I smirked, immediately dashing towards Trunks, "Then I will!"

In a blink, I had my fist blocked by Trunks' forearm, me frowning at my failed attempt, and Trunks frowning back at me wearily. He must really look down on me. Not wanting to hurt my pride, I ducked under Trunks a second after the heated gazes we shared with each other, swiping my foot under him to disrupt his footing, but he just leaped a few inches in the air, and flipped his body backwards, and away from me.

"C'mon Trunks," I whined at him as I dashed at him once again, bringing forth an army of punches, "I'm not that much of a wuss."

But my attacks were having no effect on him. He dodged them way too easily, like my body was moving in slow motion for him. Becoming frustrated at him, I brought both my hands up, across my chest, palms facing Trunks'. Letting out a frustrated growl, a pushed out a large push of force from my hands. Stunned by the sudden force, Trunks was pushed back a few inches, his body swaying from the sudden move. I saw this as my chance, dashing immediately as I pushed Trunks, I lifted up my leg to kick his side.

Unfortunately it didn't work! He saw through my plan and grabbed my ankle, stopping me still in my place.

"Ugh!" I gritted my teeth as I tried to move away.

"Nice try Gina," Trunks said, a little to smugly for my liking, "But you're a hundred years too early to beat me."

"Who said I was trying to?" I grinned back at Trunks, my right hand behind me, I had a small ki ball waiting to be used, waiting for Trunks to loosen his guard.

"Give up G," Trunks sighed. Now!

Moving my arm within the second, I pressed my body against his chest, Trunks' eyes widened by the sudden closeness and my hand with the ki ball in between the both of us.

"Wha-" Trunks didn't get to finish his statement. From the small impact, he was tossed another good feet away from me, the front of his black shirt completely torn off in the center. Although he didn't land on his butt, dang it.

As for me, while I had used my body to surprise Trunks to hit him with the blast, my body was flung away from the impact. I never knew that I could be this light, but I guess I stand corrected. My body was flung away from Trunks and my back slammed against a close by tree, crashing through it forcefully. Ouch.

"Gina are you okay?" I heard Trunks shout, running over to me as I blacked out.

Seriously. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Wooo! Five reviews! Thanks so much guys! I'll try to update even faster, not that it's a problem! **

**Well Gina still has a lot of growing up to do, but she's slowly getting a hang of training with Trunks. I tried to make it look like she resembles Goku in a way with how she unconsciously ****enjoys a good fight! I think I might change the genre of this Fic to Friendship and Drama than Romance and Drama. What do you think? If u have anything to say please review! If you see any mistakes you'd like to nicely point out please review! Flames will be ignored and deleted so it's pretty much a waste of time if you do so! xD**

Thanks for reading A Coward's Virtue! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ten reviews! You guys rock!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Delusional <strong>

My earliest memory of Trunks was when I think I was two years old. Most people would be astonished to how far their memory can actually go back, but mine I believe was two, but it was only that one specific memory, apart from that everything was blank for me that whole year. I'm not sure why, I don't think anything too dramatic happened to me, but I once read in a psychology book that children tend to "erase" their memories from their conscious and place it into their sub consciousness, which is nearly impossible to dig into and retrieve.

I'm not too sure about the details, but I do remember that at that time mother and auntie Bulma had become very close friends that they are of now. They had talked over on the phone plenty of times and visited each other, but I never left Mount Paozu, and Trunks had never left Capsule Corp. I guess we were much too young for our mother's to handle traveling a distance with, now that we had grown into a demanding attention 24/7 stage. So whenever mother left to West City, I was left behind with Gohan to take care of me, so I was told, and when Bulma came over here Trunks was left with his grandmother.

But in this certain memory, Mother actually took me with her along with Gohan to Capsule Corp. I was going to have my first play date, although I didn't know what was really going on. I was dressed in an extremely uncomfortable yellow puffy dress, and white shoes, with those frilly kind of socks. I swear I remembered crying so hard when my mother had fully dressed me, I was suffocating!

When we finally arrived at Capsule Corp., inside the living room, out came little Trunks, clinging to his grandmother's leg as she brought us some snacks. He was wearing a little baby blue polo t-shirt and brown shorts. His face was down and he would often glance at me, then look away. I immediately knew he was shy.

I was intrigued by Trunks. He was the only other boy I knew except for my big brother Gohan, and he looked like a cutie (I'm surprised I found him to be adorable at that age, considering he was older than me). I hopped off my brother's lap and approached Trunks who hid behind his blonde grandmother. Everyone else in the room stared at us with anticipation. It was years later until I realized that that day was solely for the both of us to meet, and possibly make friends.

"Hi!" I cheered at him, grabbing the front of his Grandma's dress and cutely looking to him that hid at the other side of the woman. "My name is Gina, what's your name?"

"T-Trunks," he squeaked out hiding his face even more with his grandmother's dress, "I'm three." He said pulling out three of his fingers.

"Eh?" I exclaimed a bit shocked, I believed that I was older than Trunks, "I'm two! But Gohwan said I'll be three really soon too!"

"R-Really?" Trunks said peeking out and looking at me now, "That's nice."

"Mm!" I nodded my head excitedly, then grabbed his hand and walked towards Gohan, "Trunks! Come meet my big brother!"

_Gina!_

Wow, who would have thought Trunks was such a pushover.

_Damn it! Gina I know you're tougher than this!_

The Fuck? Who's talking out loud in my flashback?

_I swear I'm gonna push you in there if you don't wake up!_

I'm sorry Mom, I must be finally going mental.

Suddenly I felt a scalding cold splash overwhelm, me. The sudden dream evaporating away and everything now turning black, in the distance, I heard another splash, and something grab my shoulders. I tried to breath but it only seemed more water got in my mouth. Opening my eyes, I saw Trunks right in front of me…underwater!

Surfacing from the lake I began to hack and choke for some air, while I glared murderously at Trunks as her resurfaced too. Was the boy crazy! I could've drowned in my flashback!

"You wouldn't wake up," Trunks grinned sheepishly at me, "And I didn't really think you were hurt that bad."

"Thanks for your concern Dr. Briefs," I sighed, swimming to the bank of the lake and walking out.

"See it's no big deal," Trunks said following me, "But I'm a bit surprised by your battle instincts, that was a sneaky trick you pulled."

"Yeah well that's 'cause you keep letting your guard down around me," I said pulling my orange long sleeved T-shirt over my body and wringing it, I was wearing a grey tank top underneath, "This isn't the first time I've landed a hit on you."

"Oh, um right," Trunks said a bit distracted, his eyes darting away from me, "I guess so."

"Do you think it's possible for me to go golden too?" I asked Trunks, approaching the broken tree, "I mean, there's never been a thought of a woman becoming one, but it's not said to be impossible either."

"I dunno," Trunks said approaching me, his face in a deep frown, "But I don't think you need to worry about that now. What triggers Super Saiyans is anger…and what triggered mine was anger at the sudden loss of Gohan."

"If so," I grimaced, my fists clenching, "Then why didn't I turn into a Super Saiyan? He's my brother, losing him was almost like losing myself completely. Even now I don't entirely feel like myself."

"Maybe because you didn't see his injured lifeless body then, and that you weren't the reason he lost his arm months ago." Trunks replied, his voice bitter, "You don't need to be a Super Saiyan Gina. It comes with a loss. Especially for someone like you."

"Like me?" I said, my anger starting to rise, "And what might that be?"

"Huh?"

"Someone like me?" I repeated, glaring at Trunks more, "What? Ignorant? A Prissy Princess? A bitch?"

"Gina?" Trunks looked at me with confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"This is useless," I spat out, "Are you saying I didn't find my brother's death an extreme loss? I'm heartless?"

Turning to walk away from Trunks I felt him grab at my arm. I looked behind me, his eyes bearing right into me, trying to read my mind.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Home Genius," I lied

"Then I'll go with you," Trunks said letting go of me and watching me intently. He was starting to really bother me. Like he knew what I was thinking. Like he had to babysit me or something. The nerve of the ass.

"I can fly myself home Asshole!" I growled at him, bursting into the sky and flying off towards home. To my surprise he didn't follow me. He really is still the pushover from when we first met.

Stopping midair, I glanced behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed. Then I pulled out a little pocket note book I brought with me. Recently I had been taking notes on where the androids had attacked. It's not too hard to follow since those monsters are very simple minded, but you're able to trace their steps and figure out their next destination for destruction. Citizens have been making use of this information and tried to flee in time from the androids' attacks. All that was left was to sit and wait for the next opportunity.

"But waiting could take too long," I said, gritting my teeth in frustration. I wanted to confront those bastards. Even though I knew that I couldn't lift a finger against them. Even though I knew I was scared shitless to even be in walking distance from them. I itched to see their faces once again. Revenge is very complicated for a coward. They don't know how to satisfy it because there's not much they could do.

But I'm going to change that. I'm going to be the initiator this time around.

Looking at my notes again, I took off towards the South, heading towards Maple City.

* * *

><p>Staring at the sky, I watched Gina fly away from my perception. I didn't know what to make of this girl. She's changed so much from how I remembered her from when we were kids. I guess girls really do mature faster than boys.<p>

"No," I shook my head, "This isn't a case of maturity. She's just weird."

Well not necessarily weird. I remember Gohan once told me the reason why she was so scared to be near the androids. It was when I was ten years old, I think Gina was only nine and a half. They'd both just left Capsule Corp. Back then Gina liked to watch Gohan and I spar with each other for fun. Gohan didn't really consider me a pupil then, but he did make sure to teach us how to defend ourselves when the time came.

The androids attacked nearby and Gina was forced to witness Gohan battle. He said he didn't have a choice because they were too insistent to have their sick "fun". Gohan wasn't paying attention for a split second and one of the androids, I'm guessing 18 shot a large Ki blast towards where Gina was hiding. I guess the android was bored and tried to scare Gina. It scared her a lot when she figured out she didn't know how to deflect such an attack. She was injured for days, and from then on she refused to leave the mountain. Anywhere else was too dangerous too here. You could say she became a hermit.

Gohan felt partly responsible for what happened to her, so I guess he didn't push her to leave the mountain, or at least that's what I thought.

"Gina is the kind of person that can find a drive in something just to please others," Gohan said to me, "She hardly ever acts selfish for herself. So I guess it's okay to spoil her a bit."

"But isn't that kind of wrong Gohan?"

"Hmm," Gohan said, looking at me with a smile that held a small secret, "Not really. When the times comes she'll pop right back, ferociously. Like a rebound. Let her soak herself in her "Sanctuary" when the time comes that it won't last long, she'll be backed into a corner…and Y'know, force her way out. She's pretty stubborn."

_Like a rebound. _Somehow, when Gohan told me that I felt a bit worried, but I didn't think I needed to interfere, she had Gohan. She didn't need me there. But now that Gohan was gone, it felt like she were about to snap any moment to me. If it's like a rebound, she'll get hurt in the process as well.

Gina for some reason has the idea that she's a coward. She isn't. She's just overly cautious of herself. She doesn't want to get hurt again. I understand that completely. That's her human instincts screaming at her. Gohan grew that in her. He didn't want her to be fighting the androids. He knew that her true nature would seek that.

Gohan once told me a sort of disturbing fact. Well more of a theory. Women, let alone Saiyan, are very cautious creatures. If there isn't a male around, then they'd protect what's important with ferocity, like a female eagle and her nest. Like a lioness watching the tribe. Saiyans are fully driven by instinct. I heard a story from Gohan that was once said by my father that the Saiyan women were so driven to have their children to become strong that a good majority abandoned their offspring so that their maternal love would not soften them and make them weak. They wanted their children to be able to be strong protect themselves. To them, that was their best method of parental care. Push them out the nest and have them learn to fly. Women were more brutal than men you could say, in that sense.

You've seen how flighty Earth women can be, especially when they let their emotions control them. Imagine a half saiyan and half Earthling being reined on by those emotions. Not necessarily dangerous, but close enough. Especially if Gina doesn't even know how to control most of her abilities. She could end up hurting herself. Women can be lethal when what's important to them is being endangered.

So when Gohan passed I felt that I needed to keep a close eye on her. Make sure she doesn't do something unneeded, but she makes being around her so hard! It's almost impossible to keep up with her sarcasms, whines and frowns everyday! She's more earthling that saiyan!

"But I still want to protect her," I said to myself, floating upwards now, "At least that's what I'd know Gohan would want."

* * *

><p>So here I am in Maple City and it's almost a good definition of a ghost city, except for the fact that there are no Ghosts.<p>

"No, my tracing should be right, they may not be attacking this city, but they'd be passing this city," I mumbled to myself.

Passing some abandoned boutiques, I glanced at my reflection in the large windows. My long hair pulled up in a ponytail, orange long sleeved shirt, gray tank top underneath, a black skort and black boots. I've been dressing like this ever since Trunks has been "training" me. Usually I'd wear much girlier clothes like blouses, skirts, skinny jeans, flats. That sort of thing, but every time I look in my closet I feel like I'm lying to myself, like that world doesn't exist anymore and I can't go back. Then that fact starts to frustrate me to no end, and it also makes me ashamed to believe that I was so ignorant, or forced myself to become so ignorant. Just because I was afraid. I still am, but I need to get over this if I need to move on. Gohan wouldn't want this.

Walking through the streets, boutiques, shops and all passed by me I realized I must be in a shopping district. Might as well browse for a new wardrobe since the town's been abandoned. So I stepped into a random store. That is until I noticed someone else in there. Two of them.

A blonde woman dressed in denim browsing through a rack of clothes, and a man with black hair and fashionable awful clothes sitting on the cashier table, looking bored as ever. It was them, Android 17 and Android 18. There was no way I could forget those faces after all these years. My body certainly remembers them because my feet became glued to the floor.

"Oh what do we have here, 18?" Seventeen said, calling his companion's name and motioning his head towards my direction.

"Wow," Eighteen said with indifference then continued to go through the clothes, not bothering with my presence, "I guess this one wasn't smart enough to leave."

That day, that moment was a turning moment for me. The day I snapped. The stepping stone of the woman I've now become. I was a pot of boiling emotions. Angry, Bitter, Scared, Lost, Sad, Anxious, Insulted, Excited. I knew I was nowhere near strong enough to oppose those monsters, but I wanted to have a shot at them. I wanted them to know who I was. That I was now after their blood. My little sanctuary was destroyed. My safe house. And now that there was no where for me to turn to. I wanted them to know. I wasn't going without a fight. My pride was all that I had left.

Some may say this was my first failed attempt at bravery, but let's get real here people. I was out of my fucking mind. I didn't know how to express my revenge. And like every coward who no longer has any hope, I wanted to go all out and get this over with. Let them no that I tried my best. At least that's what I thought before I got there.

What my fourteen year old self was soon to realize was that my Saiyan blood was beginning to awaken after being sealed up for such a long time. Gina Son was born.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Woahhh, a reallyy short chappie! Well thabks for reading guys! I decided to make this Fic short! It's mainly going to be focused up until Trunks leaves for the past! :D Please review once you've read this! Tell me what you think! Just don't flame! Nicely criticize!

Review! XD

PS...did I make baby Trunks sound a bit cute? I always picture Mirai Trunks to be shy when he was smaller. No?


	5. Chapter 5

I Must seriously warn you fellow readers! This chapter is filled with an onslaught of bad mouthing a curse words! So if read this and feel slightly...weirded out don't say I didn't warn you! It's all due to my frustrations of trying to find the right time AND internet to post all my other fanfics that are waiting for justice! Please enjoy! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Turning Point<strong>

_Wow," Eighteen said with indifference then continued to go through the clothes, not bothering with my presence, "I guess this one wasn't smart enough to leave."_

"Oh I'm plenty smart," I said, trying to act as confident as I could, "It's you monsters that are pea-brained."

"Woah," Seventeen whistled out, hopping off the desk he was sitting on and approaching his twin sister. Hands resting on his hips, and eyes staring intrigued at me. "The brat's got a mouth."

"Ignore her Seventeen," Eighteen sighed, still glancing at more clothes, "I'm in no mood to deal with a clueless child."

"This clueless child has a name," I said my stance tightening as my voice shook from nervousness, "And it's Gina Son! Y'know, Gohan's younger sister."

"Ah," Seventeen gasped with remembrance, snapping his fingers from recognition, "The dude we killed a while ago." Sighing the male android scratched the back of his head. "Man, he was fun while he lasted."

Fury burning within me I eyed Eighteen who continued to go through the clothing, waiting for me to just crawl away like the bug they thought I was. Smirking I slowly approached them, seventeen staring at me with amusement in his eyes. He wanted something to see? I'll show him.

"Y'know what I hate the most?" I said, a few feet from Eighteen, "Dumb Blondes."

My right hand now above my head, I began to push as much needed energy towards my palm. A large glowing beam of orange energy floating atop. I smirked at Eighteen as she finally decided to notice me, although she looked bored. But I didn't care, it was time for my "sick" fun to start.

"This is a little something I just came up with," I smiled, the ball of ki enlarging dramatically, making an oval shape, and crackles resounding from it, purple and orange colors began to mix, "I call it my Firecracker…..boom."(**1**)

Closing my fist immediately, the bomb of energy began to quiver and as if on cue, it tightened and expanded. Bright light consuming us all, and the store. The walls were blown of its foundation, clothes ripped, and disintegrated, and debris came flying from left to right. When the smoke from the fallen building cleared, I floated a good feet in the air, looking down to observe my small catastrophe.

"Woah," I whistled, hands on my hips, "Firecracker, nice."

"Ugh I can't believe this," I suddenly heard from behind me, turning immediately, I looked to see the two androids in the air as well, no scratches whatsoever on them. Completely unscathed. Android Eighteen looked seriously pissed, and was doing a great job of trying to strike me down with glares. "That store had some fashionably acceptable outfits!"

"That's what she's pissed about?" I sweat dropped, "I just called her a dumb blonde and tried to blow her up."

"You wanna end up like your brother huh?" Eighteen growled, dashing at me, "Fucking fine by me!"

Suddenly I felt a great impact against my stomach that sent me hurtling down to the road beneath us. Before I could even register my mind to get up and defend myself, I felt another hit to my face, a shoe. Looking up I saw Eighteen glaring right down at me.

"Bitch," I hissed, feeling blood run down my nose as I grabbed Eighteen's ankle and shoved her off me, only resulting her to stagger a little.

"What did you say?" Eighteen growled at me again.

"What?" I smirked at her, whipping the blood flowing down my nose and sticking my middle finger up in front of her face, "A bitch ya retard."

Gosh was I so fucking dead.

* * *

><p>The moment I got back home from Gina and mine's little fight I was greeted by yet another sly grin from my Blue-haired scientist of a mother. Most likely the smartest woman you'd ever find in the entire planet, people would think I must feel really proud and lucky to have such a wise mom. Wow are they wrong.<p>

Sure it's pretty awesome having a Mom like mine. It comes with it's perks as to when I need someone to talk to. She's very understanding and kind., a bit on the flighty side but she's my Mom. However, she has this strange way of bothering me about anything that has to do with the opposite sex, especially now that I've been seeing Gina, and not as in dating, but sparing. But for some strange reason Mom won't take my answer. It's either I'm dating Gina behind my Mom's back, or that I have an insufferable crush over the girl. Kami help me I thought I made it clear to Mom that Gina and I can barely get along.

"Hey Mom," I sighed as I walked into our home, "What're you doing out here?"

"Oh nothing," Mom replied following me in through the door, "Just wanted to catch my little boy come back from his girlfriend's home. How was your day."

"Gosh Mom," I said, I felt a blush creep up on me for some bizarre reason, "How many times do I need to explain it's not like that?"

"Sure sure Mr. Denial," Mom chuckled, walking towards the living room and switching on the radio, "I miss having T.V but ever since this whole Android crap all we can rely on from entertainment to news is the radio, so retro."

"I guess," I said, walking off to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, then I glanced at the calendar and saw today's date circled with a red marker, "What's this about Mom?"

"Huh? What's up?" Mom said popping her head back to look at what I was pointing at, then she sighed loudly, "Don't tell me you forgot. What kind of Boyfriend are you? Honestly that's something Vegeta would pull."

"Hah?"

"Today's Gina's birthday," Mom shook her head at me, "I thought that's why you were so eager to see her today."

"Uh no," I replied, blinking a bit at the sudden news. Gina didn't seem like today was anything too special either. I guess she wasn't really expecting anything.

"**We interrupt your program to bring you news of the sudden event!"**

Literally forgetting about what we were talking about, Mom bolted towards the radio. Usually when there's breaking news it's about an Android attack.

"But there shouldn't be anything so soon," Mom gritted her teeth, "They should be somewhere around Maple City, and that area has been completely evacuated."

"**We have a crew flying over Maple City right now, speculating the sudden rampage of the Androids within the area. Our crew isn't close enough to exactly see the event, but with the sudden bursts of explosions through out the evacuated city it is apparent. Please if there are anymore persons near that area we urge you to evacuate the premises. It is too dangerous. We will keep you updated with anymore news. So please continue your afternoon in peace." *Click***

And like that the news broadcast was over and some oldies music started to play. It was too surreal for me, but it was happening. It had been a while since the Androids went attacking since Gohan's death, and the very thought of it made my blood boil. When were they going to have enough of this blood bath?

"Trunks Briefs were do you think you're going?" I heard my Mom call out to me, I looked back to her noticing she was a good few feet away from me, then I looked ahead of me, surprised to see that I was clutching onto the door knob and ready to leave. "You're not thinking of confronting those Androids are you?"

"Mom, if I don't who will? People need hope. I'm all that's left," I tried to convince my mother. This is something that has been passed down to me from Gohan. I'm the only Saiyan left. The only protector left for this planet.

"Listen Trunks," Mom approached me, holding my shoulder, "I've secretly been working on something to help defeat those androids. It'll take time maybe a few years but it's better than risking our lives now."

"We don't have a few years Mom!" I yelled, shrugging my shoulder, "We don't know what those monsters are capable of now! Now that Gohan's gone!"

**Bring Bring**

Turning our heads towards the ringing phone, my stomach felt like it was dropped in cold water. Something about the sudden call brought a chilling aura, a harbinger of more bad news and my thoughts instantly reached out to Gina. What even made the atmosphere even more chilling and tense was that damn insistent song that sounded like it belonged in a far distant time frame.

"Hello Briefs residence," Mom spoke into the phone, holding her breath tightly in her chest, "Oh Chi-Chi it's you! What's up?"

My blood began to boil even faster just by hearing Mrs. Son's name. this definitely couldn't be good news. It's not that she didn't call often. In fact, if you had asked me a few days ago I would say she called too much for my liking. But instinctively I knew, I just knew this wasn't one of those chats Mom and Mrs. Son were about to have. It was about Gina. She was in trouble.

"Oh my God," Mom gasped, placing her hand over mouth. Then she took another breath and composed herself, speaking into the phone again, "Calm down Chi-Chi, let's think positive here, there's just no way she's with the androids. This is ol' Gina we're talking about, she wouldn't even try to oppose a rabbit, let alone the androids."

"But she would," I whispered to myself, although a part of me was still in disbelief Gina did seem capable of such a feet. Recently she's becoming more bold in her actions, more brash. She even started dressing less sheltered looking, and more…what's the word, loose? She also talks more comfortably with me than I've ever seen. It's like she's slowly turning into someone new, and I'm not sure it's for the better or worse.

"You say you found a bunch of city maps in Gina's room?" Mom sighed, her hand brushing through her blue hair, "You've gotta be kidding me? Chi-Chi please calm down I'm sure she's fine." Suddenly turning to face me, mother pointing her finger at me to get my attention. Then she put her hand over the mouth of the phone and stared at me sternly.

"Listen to me kid," Mom frowned angrily at me, "Just head over to Maple City, check if Gina is there, if not get your ass back here, if so get your ass and HERS back here SAFELY. I repeat. **DO NOT MAKE A SCENE YOUNG MAN**. I am not about to lose my son and future daughter-in-law by silly reckless actions. You understand me?

"Yes Ma'am," I said, standing up even straighter. You'll know that things are getting really serious when any mother emphasizes on her words.

"You children will be the death of us mothers," Mom sighed, flopping onto the couch and then glaring at me who was just staring at her like a gold fish, "Well why are you still standing there? Go get your dumbass girlfriend!"

"Yes ma'am!" I called out again, darting out the door without even retaliating over the fact that Mom called Gina my girlfriend.

"Just be safe Gina."

* * *

><p>"Shit," I coughed as my face was once again punched into the ground. I could literally feel blood oozing from my skin.<p>

"I see you still have the energy to keep cussing," Android 17 smirked at me, watching his sister continue to pummel me, "You're almost as interesting as your brother Gohan."

"Please," Android 18 scoffed, flicking her blonde hair and staring at me body in disgust, "She's just an irritating Cockroach that just won't stay crushed. Now her brother, he was worth some time."

"You're just mad that she blew up the store," Seventeen sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"No I'm pissed 'cause she's got a filthy mouth for a brat!" Eighteen glared at her brother, "I'm not that shallow please. She called me a bitch and a retard."

"Oh and that you are." Is what I wish I could tell her, but I was too scared to even speak. The slightest thing could set the androids off. All I wanted to do was crawl away and hide from these monsters. I'm such an idiot. What was I thinking?

"You know what really pisses me off about you?" Android 18 hissed at me, squatting down by me, I flinched by how close she was to me and tears started to fall down my cheeks. Damn I'm so pathetic. "Is your damn hair."

Grabbing a good handful of my hair, she began to effortlessly pick me up by it, and gaze at me tearful, dirty face. An obvious smirk plastered on her expression.

"Your so full of shit," Eighteen chuckled, yanking my hair harder which resulted in me cry out louder than I thought possible for me in my condition, "You come here thinking you have a chance and now you just about pissed yourself."

"Look who has a dirty mouth now," Seventeen chuckled from behind, enjoying the show.

"Well I'm just giving her her just desserts," Eighteen called back, still gazing at the locks of hair in her fist, "I envy you, you have such beautiful luscious hair. And it's all wasted on such an ugly person. On such a pathetic coward."

"Please," I sputtered trying to struggle, "Haven't you had enough already?"

"Of what?" Seventeen spoke, "Teaching you a lesson?"

"No," I tried to speak louder, I wish I could glare at these motherfuckers but my eyes were basically swollen shut, "All this! What's so satisfying about causing all this pain? Do you really feel happy doing this?"

"Don't you get it?" Android Eighteen chuckled, "It's not about feeling happy or joy. It's about doing what we want, when we want, without anyone able to stop us Honey. Plain and simple."

"That's…sick," I coughed, some blood spluttering out, "You guys are sick."

"But what about you?" Android 18 asked, still gazing at my dang hair, "Why do you come to us all of a sudden? Where were you when your big bro was getting his ass handed to him those couple of times? Where were you when he lost his arm to us? Hmm? As far as I can guess you were off doing what you wanted, without your cruel reality stopping you. You just like us. You just want to be free to do want you want."

"I'm not like you!" I gritted my teeth, "I don't go around killing people!"

"Well that's true," Seventeen sighed now standing beside his sister, "But the intent is basically the same. We don't want the significance of our reality to chain our wants and beliefs and you don't want your world to do the same. Same boat baby. You used your brother as a scapegoat didn't you? And now that he's out of the picture. You're trying to force yourself to hold onto "your" sense of reality. That's so pitiful."

"Woah deep," Eighteen said, glancing at her brother with a raised brow, "I never picked you for the type."

"Hey give me some credit," he said, shrugging his shoulders again nonchalantly, "I'm not just a pretty boy."

Struggling under the female android's grip I felt some locks of my hair rip from my scalp. It hurt too much and I ended up biting my bottom lip so hard it began to bleed. The androids continued to watch me, amused at my sudden fear and struggle of trying to escape.

"Gina!"

All heads turning to where the voice came from, my heart just about froze still from the sight before me. It was Trunks, he actually came for me.

"Let go of her!" He yelled towards the androids, the glare he gave them sent shivers down my spine but to the android it was nothing more than like a pouting child.

"You again?" Seventeen sighed, "I thought we dealt with you already? What's up with brats now trying to challenge us?"

Android eighteen finally letting go of me, my body crashed down to the ground but my eyes never left Trunks. I was terrified of what they would do to him. What they could do. Was this what Brother was facing all those times? I could barely scrape them! I couldn't even land a punch when I tried my hardest. They're just too fast and strong. This is just a game to them.

"Trunks…get out of here," I tried to speak louder to little avail, "They're on a whole other level than you."

"Idiot!" Trunks yelled now at me, "Who told you to come over here? If they're on a whole other level than me, what made you think you could put up a fight?"

"You should have listened to the kid over there," Eighteen scoffed at me, lightly kicking my broken leg, "Would have saved you a lot of trouble."

"Sorry Mom," I heard Trunks mutter to himself, "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cause a scene."

Just as I heard him speak that sentence, Trunks began to bellow loudly. A golden aura began to surround him, his muscles began to enlarge by a few and his lilac colored hair began to rise. By the time his transformation was over, his hair had turned golden and his eyes blue. He turned into a Super Saiyan. I wanted to close my eyes and let everything pass. I was about to witness someone else fight and that was what I feared the most. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt for my sake. I know it's selfish of me to say this, but I really could care less about anyone else. Except for my mother and Grandfather who are the only people left in my family, I felt I didn't need to be responsible for anyone else. But when I know that someone else could be fighting for me, I can't help but feel...ashamed of myself, guilty.

I never understood my brother completely. Why did he feel the need to protect other so much. Why was he such a God damn saint? Saints die! And when you die for a cause you'll eventually be forgotten by those people, some could even start to hate you. You'd be taken for granted and all you're left with is the dirt and bones that you are. So I never understood. I understand protecting your family, but why strangers? Why the world, when it has nothing to do with you?

When I looked up to the scene before me, I saw Trunks doing his best trying to dodge the Androids' attacks. Two against one! He was doing a good job. Landing a few hits here and there but that only riled the androids up even more, which made dodging and attacking even more difficult for him.

"I can't stay useless like this," I muttered to myself. I tried picking myself up, only to fall back down. My left leg was badly hurt, and I suspected broken from the searing pain and the angle it was placed. Was I that weak? Too easily broken like this? If only I could be a Super Saiyan.

I glanced up to the sun that was glaring down at me, then over to Trunks and the androids that were above me. Trunks wasn't doing too well. The androids were getting an upper hand over him, and he seemed to lose his stamina. We need to escape while we can.

"Damnit!" I spat, weakly pounding my fist against the ground, "I may be weak but I'm still part saiyan! There's still got to be more I can do."

Pushing my torso up with my hands, I heard my leg give off a few cracks and a bitch load of pain came coursing through me again, but I swallowed the pain and willed myself not to make a sound, hoping Trunks could still hold up the androids longer. Searching around, I found a nearby boulder and crawled over to it, propping my self against it and trying to pull myself up.

"Damnit Gina Son. You're a friggin smart ass think!" Lifting up my good leg, I placed it in a squatting position, and used it to push myself up more. Now all that was left was how much I'm able to tolerate pain.

"Mmph!" I grunted as I used as much strength and willpower I could muster as I began to ascend into the sky. I had no strength in my lower body to straighten out my poster to fly horizontally, so I had to make due to hovering over to Trunks. By the time I was a few feet closer to the fight they all turned and faced towards me. Trunks looked like he wanted to puke and Eighteen looked like she wanted to laugh. I hate that bitch.

"You're really persistent," Seventeen spoke breaking the silence.

"Gina you idiot!" Trunks shouted, he not looking too good himself, "Stay down I can handle this!"

"TRUNKS!" I yelled, startling Trunks and Co, "CLOSE YOUR FUCKING EYES!"

Ripping my shirt off my body, Trunks closed his eyes like he was about to go fucking blind, just as how I expected of the gentleman he is and the androids gawked at me like I'd gone mad. Just as the idiots I thought they are. Bringing both my hands to my face, fingers spread out, I closed my eyes and yelled.(**2**)

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Bright shining light engulfed us, and I did my best to dash towards Trunks and grab his arm and him catching on, with his eyes still closed, we moved where we believed was North bound. Trunks immediately cradling me in his arms.

And before the Androids had time to recover from the sudden flash, Trunks and I were gone.

* * *

><p>Heya! It took me awhile but I finally updated! Sorry if it was a bit boring, but I hope my description of this chapter was good enough...I hope great! Anyway onto the explanations!:<p>

(**1**): Ah yes, the firecracker. It's an attack I did my best trying to come u with on the spot...I know the name doesn't sour too original but what do you except from a soon to be 14 year old (SPOILER! IT'S GINA'S 14TH BIRTHDAY!) to come up with...no! I'm not 14! So it may sound a bit cliche-ish...but it's really the best I could come up with.

(**2**): Haha! You might have probably wondered why the hell Gina ripped her shirt off. simple, when you tell someone not to look at something what do they do...THEY LOOK! Ripping off her shirt was Gina's insurance that Trunks would close his eyes, cuz in the last chapter he kinda almost freaked when Gina pulled up her shirt. And why didn't the androids close their eyes? 'Cuz they're astounded by why the chick is flashing them...and that they're grown ass ppl. Gina oesn't have anything to show really. She's only 13/14.

Well! I hope this chapter was fun enough to read! No flames pls! I don't take well to harsh criticism but please review! xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Discrete Anger  
><strong>

She was silent the entire way back home. At first I thought she might have been asleep, I refused to look down at her to make sure because she wasn't wearing a shirt, but I couldn't help sneaking a peek when I could sense the pressure of someone staring at me. And when I glanced down at her, her gaze was transfixed on me, or per say my golden hair. I was still in my Super Saiyan state. Gina's skin was extremely cold and clammy and she was sweating a lot. If I didn't get her home soon she'd be dealing with an awful fever. Glancing at her legs that were cradled between my forearm and my shoulder, I noticed their damaged state. I wasn't sure if the bone was seriously broken but her shin was badly red and swollen, every now and then I thought that the leg could actually snap off. I felt like puking.

"Damn it Gina," I hissed looking straight ahead now, "What were you thinking? What goes on in that stupid head of yours?"

"I wanted to make brother proud," I heard Gina whisper to herself, her finger brushing through my spiky golden locks, "I wanted to become strong for brother, I wanted to become independent for mom."

Biting my lip in small frustration, I decided to keep silent, Gina didn't sound very conscious of what she was saying. Like she were still dreaming or something. She's always been like this since I can remember. Always wanting to please others, and that was her way of pleasing herself. What does she want? What makes her happy? It's always about someone else and ever since I was little, that small fact about Gina aggravated me. I don't know why. I used to look up to her I think. I was fascinated by her complete optimistic attitude, her always smiling, always laughing attitude. Then it all came crashing down that very day she was attacked by the androids.

Gina doesn't remember much of what happened afterwards, but I still do. She was taken in by my mother. The run down Capsule Corp. was the closest thing to a cheap hospital the Gina could ever get to, because of the androids hospitals had been in a frenzy and the bills skyrocketed. So Mom took care of as many people as she could handle.

Gina was badly scratched up. She needed blood transfusions since she had lost so much. Some of her ribs were cracked, her left eye wouldn't open for weeks (that's the reason why she occasionally wears glasses), and her limbs were either bruised, broken or her nerves were confused. It took a lot of therapy to get her to move again. She's a fast healer. Mom said it was mainly because of her saiyan blood. She was surprised she wasn't comatose for so long.

Her mother was a mess, she wouldn't leave Gina's side and Gohan was a heap of guilt. There were times I remembered seeing him unable to be in the same room as Gina when she was healing. That's when he began to train himself even harder. I even remember him crying one time when Mrs. Son was asleep. He held her hand and just quietly wept.

I was too scared to come close to Gina. She seemed so distant when she was in the bed with all those IVs around her. I'm not sure how mother was even able to handle Gina. I remember her having all those sleepless nights on the phone with doctors and going over Medic books she could grasp. Everyone was in a huge panic when Gina got that hurt. It was like if she died they'd lose some of their life as well. Their light. I was too young to understand. It was simply witnessing Goku die again to them. Mom said she resembled Goku so much it was almost frightening. The only difference was that she had her mothers long straight hair. For a moment I felt sorry for her. She was only being seen as a double for her father. Then again I began to feel annoyed with her. How sheltered she became. How when she woke up, she didn't remember anything. The chaos everyone went through to revive you. How Gohan searched high and low to save you.

When she finally woke up, the first thing she did was cry. Like a new born. She just cried and cried. Mrs. Son was so delighted to see her daughter respond that she began to cry too, and Gohan went to Gina to sooth her tears. Mother and I watched from the door. She held my hand so we wouldn't disturb their moment. I think mom was a bit jealous too. I was her only family left. Her home wasn't large anymore. Just the two of us. So of course I began to detest Gina. It was just a small child's jealousy that fuelled it. I wanted an older brother like Gohan, and I also wanted a hero-like father like Goku. So I became obsessed with learning about mine. I can't say I was the happiest child to know that my father was once the bad guy. Nonetheless, I wanted to know more of my father, my heritage. I wanted to also protect my mother from any heart ache. I wanted to stop the androids. I was tired of seeing families like the Son family suffer under the androids' tyranny.

Before I knew it, I had made a detour towards West city and Capsule Corp. I guess I unconsciously thought to bring her home. Spare her mother the hear attack and give her some medical assistance.

"TRUNKS!" I heard my mother call from below. I still find it strange that there isn't anymore people roaming the streets, especially in a big city like this one. So seeing my mother standing outside waiting for me was a refreshing sight to me.

"Gina!" Mother exclaimed at the sight of Gina when I landed, "Trunks quickly bring her in."

Rushing into the house, we went downstairs to our well equipped hospital/basement and propped Gina onto a hospital bed, and mother began to inspect Gina, getting straight to work.

"What is up with the Son family and getting themselves hurt?" Mother chocked, tears threatening to fall until she harshly rubbed them away, "Jesus Gina! It's only been four years and you want to die on us?"

"Mmm," Gina mumbled, her head swaying back and forth, "Don't tell Mom. She'd freak if she saw me."

"She's already freaking out enough honey," Mom sighed, then she looked up to me and pointed towards the door, "Trunks I think this is when you leave."

"Huh? No way! I'm not leaving you to deal with her,"

"Listen hear Trunks, I'm going to take off Gina's pants and I don't think she'd appreciate you seeing her in her underwear." Mom protested back, pulling out a pair of scissors for emphasis.

"Yeah," Gina mumbled, "Go away I'm not wearing my sexy underwear today."

"You're in no position to joke around hear," Bulma chuckled, feeling Gina's forehead and me going towards the door. Women are insane.

* * *

><p>I have to say I was staring to feel extremely irritated with how things were going. It wasn't what you'd say panicky enough for my liking. Gina was cracking her usual jokes and mother was playing along. Last time Gina was here she was in a short coma.<p>

The last time she came here.

And now she's arrived again in four years, and only because she was badly injured. You could say that part really sucks.

Walking into the living room, I glanced over to the telephone and lazily sat on the couch beside it and began dialing. I've never called the Son residence but it's not like I didn't know the number. Mom made sure that I memorized the number in case I ever wanted to call Gina behind her back. Or so she thought. Who would have thought the first time I call a girls house wasn't to ask out on a date but to be a harbinger of bad news.

"Hello?" I heard a shaky voice from the other end of the line, "Bulma? Did you find her? O KAMI HOW'S MY BABY!"

_Ouch_. I jerked a bit away from the phone, my ears ringing from the yelling coming from the other end. Mrs. Son was very well known for her hysterics. But I need to make myself useful. Gina is badly injured downstairs and Mom is trying her best. This is the least I can do and Mrs. Son needs to know where and how her daughter is. Even though I was shaking shitless with what I had to tell this over reactive mother.

"Mrs. Son… Ma'am…uh, Gina had a…uh…run in with the Androids."

"Oh Kami," I heard Mrs. Son say faintly, accompanied with a thumping sound in the background and Gina's grandfather, I guessed from the background, calling Mrs. Son's name.

"Uh…Hello?" I repeated into the phone, "Is anyone there?"

"Uhh Trunks is that you?" I heard another Gina's grandfather answer, "Uh we'll be over soon as soon as Chi-Chi wakes up okay?"

"Yes sir," I sighed before I hung up, sweat drop in place, "That went well…I think?"

* * *

><p>My mind's in a haze. Wherever I turn things seem to be further from my reach, further from my gaze. Why is this happening? These past weeks since Gohan's death hasn't been easy. Things have become even more tense between me and my mother. I can't talk to her about anything. I don't want her to know anything.<p>

"Mom how's Gina?"

"Well she's seen better days, her fever pretty high so I gave her some medicine for that on top of the morphine," Mrs. Briefs spoke. Well that makes sense to why my head feels like its walking on fucking air. I'm 'efiin overdosed.

"She's mumbling Mom," I heard Trunks say, his voiced sounded a bit too distant for my liking.

"Did you call Chi-Chi?"

"Yeah…she uh fainted over the phone,"

"Excellent," Bulma sighed, "That's good ol' Chi-Chi for ya."

"You…called my mom?" I managed to say from my overdosed state, "Why?"

"Because your just as much as an idiot as your brother and father," Bulma gazed at me, wiping my sweat with a cool cloth, "That's why."

I then noticed that I was in a different room from the underground lab/hospital. The wall were painted pink, and I was on a extremely fluffy, white canopy bed. Where the fuck am I?

"I'm guessing your wondering where you are?" Bulma said, ushering Trunks to her side and passing him the dishcloth, "This was my room when I was a crazy teen myself, never really bothered to change it, or my mom never wanted to change it."

"Oh…," was all I could get out of my lips.

"Trunks keep pressing the cold cloth over her skin, we don't want her temperature to rise any further,"

"B-But Mom," Trunks stammered. What the hell now?

"Be a man Trunks," Bulma smirked, tossing the cloth to her son and walking out the door, "I've got some work to do."

Looking back and forth from me and the cloth, helplessly, Trunks gingerly approached me by the head of the canopy bed. Wiping my face at arm's length. I wouldn't have really minded if he weren't suffocating me with the cloth though! What's he being all prissy about now?

"Come closer jerk off, you're only swiping my nose!"

"Ah sorry," Trunks blushed. Only moving forward by an inch, but at least now he wasn't killing me with kindness.

"Mmm," I sighed, my head hurting a bit, medication must be wearing off, "I messed up big time huh?"

"Yeah," Trunks answered bluntly, avoiding my curious stares, "What were you thinking."

"I wasn't," I replied, "I just wanted to get things over with Y'know. I guess I got a bit desperate with myself."

"Then you should have told someone," Trunks whispered, moving closer towards me, wringing the cloth and dipping it into the water basin, "What about your Mom? Aren't they the ones you can talk to the most?"

"Pfft," I scoffed at his remark, looking up to the canopy ceiling, "Not with my kind of mother. We're kind of alike. She won't listen to what anyone else says but her own words."

"That can't be true," Trunks glanced at me wringing the cloth again, "You know she cares."

"I know," I smirked, wiggling my brows, "About her dead husband and her dead son. Not about her selfish daughter."

"Gina?"

"C'mon let's be real here," I sighed cutting off Trunks, "Do you really think any mother in her right mind would be sane enough after losing two of her loved ones in a matter a few years? I am not about to be her crutch! I don't even wanna look at her sometimes."

"You don't mean that Gina," Trunks gazed straight into my eyes, his attempting to pierce me, "You love your mother. Your just too much of a coward to rely on anyone but Gohan."

"Can't help it," I chuckled, "I mean all my life I was basically a symbol to Mom's future turmoil. The fact that her Husband was really dead."

"I don't understand you Gina," Trunks sighed, his back hunched and hands in his hair, "Why do you keep saying that? How are you so sure?"

"My Mom had Baby Blues for five straight years Trunks."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"My Mom had baby blues for five straight years Trunks."<p>

Confused, I glanced over at Gina again. Baby Blues? That means Mrs. Son had become severely depressed about giving birth to Gina? No way, she never looked like that from my memories. Then when I caught sight of Gina, I felt my stomach lurch. Her eyes were tearing up, but it looked like she was trying to hold back on the tears.

"I remember there was a time when I was with my mother in the kitchen. I was really young, Gohan…he later told me it was around the time I was five, I snuck into the kitchen to peek at what she was doing, because she never let me in there." Gina's tears started to quietly fall when she began to speak up more, her breathing was even becoming labored, "She heard me…and she wasn't happy. She started screaming! Like she was in pain or something? She curled up into this little ball, her fingers digging into her arms until the bleed and guess what she was screaming?"

Gina's eyes then focused on mine, a small sarcastic smile lingering on her lips.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She yelled that I should get out of her sight. She yelled for Goku to come back. And she screamed that she felt she was gonna kill me if I came closer."

"Kill you?" I exclaimed, jolting a bit, "Why? You just strolled into the kitchen."

"She was holding a knife Trunks," Gina snorted, gaining a little composure, "She was scared she'd kill me with the knife. She was gripping it so tightly like she didn't want to let go. It was like a part of her wanted to kill me."

"Gina…" I hesitated, I honestly didn't know what to say, Gina wasn't born at the right time. Her mother wasn't ready to be a pregnant widow. "You know your mother loves you."

"She didn't want me," Gina said, letting out a shaky breath, "And I wasn't any better when she was screaming at me. I just stayed glued there. Feeling….satisfied? I was getting a reaction from her. She was showing genuine emotions for me. Either good or bad, it was something just for me. So I didn't leave. A twisted deduction for a five year old brat, but I was happy. It was a good five minutes of torture for my mother before Gohan swooped in and carried me out the Kitchen, so Mom could calm down and pretend that little event never happened. Issues right?"

"Gina," I answered, grabbing onto her shoulders and focusing my gaze into hers', "Why are you bringing this up now? Why are you telling me this? It's been years you shouldn't even be able to remember all this."

"It's because I've got no one," Gina said, looking away from me and towards the window, "Only Gohan was the only person saw me for who I was, no matter how twisted I was. The only one who genuinely loved me from the very beginning, than my mother that had to learn how to love me."

"Gina, that's not true!" I began to feel flustered, if she kept going on like this I think I might lose her. This wasn't right. "Mom…My Mom loves you to death!"

"Thanks Trunks…but she isn't my Mom, she yours, what good does that do me?" Gina snorted, "I appreciate her smothering love though."

"C'mon Gina, finding someone who cares isn't all that important," I sighed yet again, leaning on my arms, "Look at me, all I have is my Mom, stories of my Dad, and this abandoned company for a home."

"That's nice," Gina smiled, sitting up, although she winced a bit from the pain, and fell on my shoulder. The drugs must still be in effect, "Would you like to have someone?"

"Huh?"

Her hand creeping up my jaw, she titled it towards her, her eyes boring into mine. Then I became extremely aware of Gina; her smooth pale skin, no sign of blemished, small pink lips, dark onyx eyes. The way her little nose was slightly crooked, and how her lips were baby pink and slightly chapped. She was certainly pretty and I was just as surprised that I just figured that out.

"Do you need someone?" Gina whispered her breath against my cheek, her voice like she was in a trance.

"I've never thought of needing someone," I answered back, my voice shaky. What the hell was she playing at? I was just as half tempted to push her down to the bed and run off than to just have her keep whispering in my ear. It was…alluring?

"Do you know what could make my birthday better?" She asked me, looking up from my cheek, "I mean this isn't the way to celebrate your 14th birthday."

"Oh yeah…H-Happy Birthday," I said weakly, the nervousness in my voice.

Sighing out loud, Gina flopped back on her bed, arm over her flushed face. The fever must be really taking a toll on her judgment. Gazing down at her, I remembered why I wanted to keep my distance from her. She was wearing an old white tube top. It was seriously showing off her stomach, and her small abs that were starting to come out, it was even harder not to try to concentrate on her chest. Sorry but I am your average 14 year old boy. We can't help but notice things like that…no matter who it is, and that really bugs me. This is someone I shared the tub with! I can't go off having lewd thoughts about the size of her chest…which I think she's lacking…wait no!

"Are you okay dumb bell?" Gina asked from down below.

When I turned to her from my thoughts, I just about had a nose bleed. She was showing way too much skin! I don't care if she has a fever, this is unnecessary! Gina had kicked off the covers that were over her right leg, her good leg that wasn't covered in that unflattering plaster, and I was stunned. I was already aware that she was wearing red "short-shorts", but I didn't think of it 'cause of her covered good leg, and her bandaged up left leg. I feel like such a perv. Her leg looks really smooth and toned, they look really long too, it make me want to touch….

"Yo! Earth to bird brain?"

"Yeah, Huh?" I said, startled out of my trance. I could already tell my face had become as red as her shorts. Quickly picking up the covers I put them over Gina's good leg and stood up ready to leave, until I felt Gina grab my arm and tugged my back on the bed, making me fall on her stomach. Lord help me. Before I could register what was about to happen next, Gina had grabbed both sides of my face and jammed my lips against hers.

"Mmmph!"

I struggled against her grip for a while, my teeth hurt from being hit against hers, and my forehead was definitely sore. Then when I opened my eyes, to look at Gina, her cheeks were badly red, and she was crying.

Calming down, I just stared at her, and unconsciously responded to the kiss. Holding onto her shoulders, I kissed her back, nibbling softly at her bottom lip, then moved up to her upper lip. This was weird. I had no clue what I was doing, just copying what I saw in some of the movies Mom keeps watching. Gina's crying finally stopped and I heard her let out a gasp…right?

Suddenly she jolted and pushed me off her, rubbing at her lips harshly with her forearm.

"What the Hell?" she half-shouted.

"That's what I want to say!" I shouted back, but I didn't rub at mine lips…I kinda liked it, "You're the one who grabbed me!"

"Shut up!" she yelled back, her face now completely red, it was kinda cute, "You're not supposed to be a good kisser!"

"Hah?"

"Agh!" she grumbled, throwing a pillow at me, hitting me square in the face, "Get out you Perv!"

"Perv?" I exclaimed, "You're the Perv! You're like the Pedo Bear's offspring!"

"Shut up! Get Out!" She started to scream. It was starting to get hysterical in here and I was just about having enough of it. So what did I do, follow the Princess' order of course.

"Fine," I grumbled, getting up from the floor, "Next time you want to go get yourself killed don't expect me to save you."

When I walked up to the door, turning the knob I took a quick glance back at her. She looked sad, and in pain although she was holding back her tears, she weakly glared at her hands, not even at me who said mean things to her.

"Whatever," I said, stepping out the door, "It's not my problem."

Later that day, Mrs. Son was able to arrive at Capsule Corp., along with her father the Ox King. I didn't go up to check on Gina to see how she was dealing with her mother after all that she told me. I have to admit I was slightly worried, but why do I have to be responsible for her? The only thing I have in common with her is that we both cared for Gohan, he was important to both of us, and now that he's gone there isn't anything that ties us together. So why should I be concerned? Why do I feel like I gotta watch out for her? She makes her own decisions. It has nothing to do with me.

"Hey there lover boy," Mom said to me while we sat in the kitchen, Mom handing me a cup of hot coffee, "How're you holding up?"

"I'm fine Mom," I said, taking the mug and blowing at it, "And can you please not call me that? Gina and I don't have a thing…or anything to put in straight."

"Not according to what I saw a few hours ago," Mom chuckled.

"What?" I spluttered, spilling a bit of my coffee, my embarrassments never end, "You saw?"

"No," Mom grinned, "But thanks for confirming my suspicions though. When I heard you and Gina screaming at each other like a married couple I came up to check on her, her face was completely flushed, and you were avoiding going near her room, with the cutest blush I've ever seen, and the little crinkle you get between your eyebrows, just like your Father gets when he's bothered by something."

"It's not what you think Mom," I sighed, ignoring her and drinking more of my coffee, "There's nothing between me and Gina, and there'll never be, she's made it clear she thinks I'm gross and a nuisance, and I don't really like her attitude much. It's mutual detest we have."

"Must be nice to be young," Mom sighed, switching on the radio.

**Attention to anyone who has not received the latest new update. Project Underground is now immediate. Project Underground is now immediate. The Androids' killing spree has now drastically increased as of yesterday's afternoon. We've had casualties of up to 200 citizens. Please take refuge into your underground bunkers. Only surface when it is clear Android's are not within area…please keep well…and God save us all…Attention to anyone-**

Unplugging the radio, I started at it infuriated; the Androids were taking things too far. Where they searching for us? Because of what Gina pulled yesterday? How am I supposed to tell Gina that because of us many people have died because of the Androids' whim to bring us out. How am I supposed to tell her that the rest of the world will now be seeking refuge underneath their homes?

Suddenly I heard the drop of glass, and a shocked gasp. Whipping my head around towards the noise, I saw Gina staring right back at me, her hand that was clutching the glass cup shaking erratically. Her eyes wide, and her face looked devastatingly pale, compared to today's event.

"I-I killed them?" Gina stammered, glancing at her bloodied hand, her right leg scratched from the glass, "I-I made things worse?"

"Gna?" came her mother's voice from above. My Mom rushed over to Gina, holding her head to her chest trying to reason with her, but she looked like she wasn't paying attention, staring at her scratched hand, then stared at me. Her eyes looked so dead.

"I killed the world."

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_.  
><em>**

**_Yeah! I finally uodated! Woo! I updated two stories in two in a row! That's somewhat kwl! Yeah but things are gonna take a drastic turn for Gina and Trunks! I feel so bad for Gina, this is not the way to spend your 14th birthday! Speaking of which my b-day is this Wednesday! lol! Irony! Since this chapter was made like two months ago! Anyway please Review! And I didn't proof read so sorry for any spelling errors, grammatical errors or just plain stupid words put in there! Enjoy! Please Review! XD_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Silent Goodbye**

_I killed the world._

Four months. It's been four months since the entire world has been in hiding. Four months since the androids have been on a merciless rampage, and its been four months since I've last seen Gina.

_I killed the world._

That was the last thing she ever said to me since these four months that passed. She looked so broken. It took about a week before the city was clear enough for Gina and her mother and grandfather to leave safely. We all had to retreat to the underground bunker Mom's family had built years ago and even then Gina did not utter a word. The whole time Gina was going in and out of her fevers. Mom and Mrs. Son were constantly being worried, but even then she wouldn't say a thing. Her eyes were so dead, like her body was still moving and breathing, but her soul, her mind was somewhere else, far away from her body.

Half a year has already gone by since Gohan's death, and so much has happened ever since. The world has changed so much, and it wasn't for the best. I've now started to realize how much Gohan's presence was important to our safety. Everything has just gotten sour and there's hardly anyone to help. I'm doing my best to train myself bit by bit. I need to gain good control over my powers, and I need to find the courage to go up against the androids once again, but ever since what happened to Gina, the androids seemed to have become even more frightening.

I remember when Gina was still with us in the underground safe house, her mother decided that Gina needed a good combing since the fight. It was horrible, the more Mrs. Son began to comb, the more clumps and clumps of Gina's fine black hair fell out. Android 18 must have been pulling so hard at her hair that it ripped out. By the time Mrs. Son was through with combing, small bald patches were visible on Gina's scalp, but even then Gina did not say a word. She just brushed her hands through her hair, stared blankly at the mirror, then looked away.

"Where are you going Trunks?" I turned to face my mom who was working on some small device to attach to her newest project, she wasn't even looking at me but could tell I was up to something.

"I'm just going to scout around and help with any evacuations I come across Mom," I answered, glancing up the stairs that would lead to outside. I just needed some air.

"No funny business Trunks," Mom cautioned me, this time looking at me, "You're all I have left. I can't lose you."

"Mom it's not what you think," I mumbled, "Besides it seems like the androids have calmed down now, or in their reasoning "got bored". They're no longer blowing up homes to draw Gina and me out anymore."

"You're right," Mom sighed, dropping the tools, "But I still don't feel comfortable with you going outside right now."

"I can't stay cooped up in here forever Mom! Not while people are dying, getting hurt or sick while we're living like the freaking Hilton!" I lashed out, and then I stopped. This was the first time I've ever yelled at my mother. Glancing at my mom she looked just as shocked, and then I noticed how she even looked, she had dark circles around her heavy tired eyes, her skin looked so much paler than usual and clammy. She looked sick.

"I'm sorry Mom."

"It's okay," she sighed getting up and walking over to our large medical cabinet, "If you're really going to help out with some evacuation causes here are some antibiotics and flu medicines to give to the nurses over there. They're probably running low on supplies."

Pulling out a whole carrier bag worth of medicinal supplies, Mom gently kicked the bag over to me then turned back to the table where she was working on her device, "It's not like I can stop you from helping others. It's the right thing to do," she mumbled, then flexed her hand at me to shoo me away.

"Thanks Mom," I whispered picking up the bag and going up the stairs, "Love you."

"Love you too, honey."

* * *

><p>"Things are even way too tense at home Gohan," I sighed to myself as I flew the open sky. It's weird how it was only a year ago when it wasn't even too much of a risk for planes to be flying to and fro the sky. Now everything looks and feels so dead. It's funny how things changed so much since Gohan died, and it's all because I'm still not strong enough. Training by myself doesn't help much, I need to get more experience, although I hate to admit it, but Gina was right, she was never the best sparring partner when she could just barely put up a fight.<p>

"Gina," her name sounds so funny now that I say it out loud. Since what happened four months ago, it became like mentioning what happened was a taboo at home, and she's never tried to contact us. Mrs. Son calls every once in a while but Mom never tells me anything about Gina, how she's doing.

"C'mon Trunks," I spoke to myself, adjusting the bag across my shoulders and boosting my speed, searching for any citizens chi, "Gina's no longer your problem. She's a big girl now and made it clear she doesn't want anything to do with the way things are anymore."

It's kinda my fault with how things turned out with Gina anyway. If I had just left her alone she wouldn't be feeling as much hurt as she does now. I should have left her to cope the way she normally does. Even if it means ignoring the world she lives in, reality, maybe that was what's best for her. Maybe she better off that way. Maybe that's why Gohan never pestered her to grow up.

**BOOOOOOOM (a/n: Awesome sound effects!)**

What was that! Turning towards where the sound came from, what looked like a small residue of explosion, spread in an area miles away from where I floated, it looked like a city was under attack by the androids. Gritting my teeth and clenching my fist I pondered on whether I should move or not.

"I'm sorry Mom, it seems I keep disobeying you lately."

Zooming straight down to the sight, I landed on what seemed a desolate building, taking a good look around the ruined city, another perfect interpretation of a ghost town. Many other buildings were broken and destroyed, smoke and debris everywhere.

"What happened over here?" I spoke to myself, suddenly picking up on a massive surge of energy, my stomach doing a small flip, "Who's that?"

Dashing over to the location, it was at what looked to be an abandoned Hospital, but it was obvious there were people inside. Right in front of the hospital building were the two androids, tossing ki blasts at random parts of the building, as if to scare its occupants out of it, each taking their turns. Just another sick way to play their game. Clenching my fist once again, I hid behind a left behind car, shielding me away from the androids as I continued to stare. How should I make my way in? How should I counter? It's already obvious that I'm out-numbered greatly by the androids, and I have a feeling they won't be graceful enough to let me escape.

"Hey 17, I'm getting tired of this game, she ain't gonna come out of there. Can't we just blast this building and get it over and done with already?" eighteen sighed, shrugging her shoulders at her brother, "It's obvious she's too scared."

"Be patient 18," seventeen smirked, sending another blast to the building, a chunk of the concrete falling off, "She isn't so heartless to let these people get hurt, now is she?"

About to stand up from my hiding spot and charge at the androids, out came a woman from the building, dressed in the nurse's uniform. She had short black hair, and blue eyes, which were glaring angrily at the androids.

"Hey missy," Seventeen scoffed at the woman, "You better move, we don't want to mess with such a pretty face."

"You guys are just so disgusting," the woman growled at them, "There are sick, injured and dying people in here, do you two have not one ounce of decency in your tin-can makeup?"

"Wow," Eighteen whistled at the woman, approaching her brother and bumping his shoulder with hers, "She's got guts."

"Whatever," Seventeen rolled his eyes, "Just had over the brat and we'll be on our way. We know she's in there."

"I won't let you," the nurse said, getting into a fighting stance. It seemed she knew martial arts, "Besides I have a bone to pick with you too."

Now rushing over to Seventeen, the nurse pulled her fist back to have it collide into his cheek, a tiny crack like sounding resounding into the air, the tension deepening thick. The android's face not even moving an inch, just that eerie smirk placed across his face. Sensing the danger, the nurse tried to move away only to have her arm grabbed by Seventeen, him tugging her towards him, and his other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Let go you creep!" the nurse began to struggle against Seventeen. Stepping away from the car I moved closer, ready to yell towards the androids 'til I was interrupted.

"Hey Pervert let go of my Sis!"

HUH?

Looking over to where the voice came from, my eyes just about bulged out. It was her, but she didn't look the same. Her eyes no longer held in those timid, yet cautious look in them. It looked like they were literally brimming with fire. Her hair still long but now placed in a high ponytail, whipping against the sudden breeze. Dressed in an orange long sleeve shirt and black spandex tights with old capsule corp. shoes.

"Gina?"

"Ah finally," Eighteen spoke, walking coolly over to Gina, "I was starting to wonder when you'd stop hiding Honey."

"Did you miss me?" Gina frowned, cracking her hands that were covered in fingerless gloves, "Just so you know I don't rock that boat. Sorry."

"Oh Honey you don't rock anything," Eighteen scoffed, grabbing the front of Gina's shirt, lifting her up from the ground, "The last stunt you pulled. We won't be letting you off that easy."

Just as android 18 was about to punch Gina, Gina grabbed onto the android's arm that was holding onto her, gripping it hard. I couldn't tell what was going on from over where I stood, but just as Gina grabbed onto Eighteen's arm, the female android had dropped her, staring at her arm and Gina, dumbfounded. A serious burn showing on the arm.

"Were you trying to melt my arm off?!"

"I just wanted you to let go," Gina smirked, getting up from the floor and get into fighting position, "I can't let you stay here, there are innocent people in this building. Why don't we go somewhere else huh?"

"You don't tell us what to do!" Android 18 snapped, charging at Gina. Before I had time to recognize what happened, Eighteen's fist had collided into Gina's stomach, Gina slouched over the woman, "Got nothing' to say now?"

Coughing coming from Gina, the android picked Gina up by her hair and kicked her to send her flying, but she stood her ground. Her feet skidding against the ground, bringing her to a stop, her hand cradling her belly.

"You sure like to grab at my hair," Gina spat, some blood at her corner of her mouth, "It's rather getting boring. Bitch."

"Gina!" I called out her name, forgetting that I was trying to stay out of sight, "What're you doing?"

"Trunks?" she stared shocked at me, "What're you doing here?"

Charging up my ki immediately, I switched to a Super Saiyan and charged towards Gina, but then android Seventeen stopped me in my stride, standing in front of me. His demeaning grin glowing down on me.

"Now what do you think you're doing little man?" Seventeen said, shaking his finger at me, "This is a fight between girls. Haven't you learned men should never interfere?"

"I don't care," the Nurse woman said to the side, something in her hand, throwing it towards where Seventeen and I stood, "Better run boy!"

Suddenly the bomb combusted, giving out a glare of blinding light against the sun. Moving backwards I tried to get up to the sky and away from the area, hoping that Gina and the Nurse would be doing the same. Not until I felt a tug against my ankle that then flung me back to the ground. "Same trick doesn't work twice kid."

Once the light cleared, it was just me on the ground with the androids. Gina and the nurse escaped, and the building felt very empty from the lack of ki. The residents must have evacuated underground and faraway from the area. Blinking once, then twice, I looked up to see the androids staring down at me, both of them looking very beyond pissed with themselves.

"The little Bitch gave us the slip again." Eighteen cursed, her brows scrunched up in anger, "I swear I just want to kill her. She's like a little cockroach that won't die."

"Eighteen it's because she's become used to your outburst. She knows how to rile you up, and definitely knows your moves now." Seventeen sighed, then looked at me, "Well isn't this a surprise. We haven't seen you in a while."

"Forget the boy," Eighteen said, looking away, "I'm more concerned about the girl, then we'll get to the boy later."

"Don't say that," Seventeen laughed, "He can be just as entertaining."

Glaring at her brother, Eighteen approached him, "This isn't about entertainment brother, that girl has shown me up too many times. Even though I'm a lot stronger than her, she always seems to make a fool out of me. It just boils my nerves."

"I smell love." Seventeen chuckled, earning another glare from his sister, "Alright relax Eighteen, we'll find her. It makes no difference that she's a Super Saiyan now. She's still weak, just as weak as this boy."

Scooting away from the androids while they continued to ramble on about Gina, I couldn't help feeling like I've been very much kept in the dark. What was going on? Super Saiyan? Since when did all this happen? It's only been a couple of months and already it seems that things have changed so much with Gina.

"Relax Lilac-kun," Eighteen rolled her eyes at me, ascending into the air along with her brother, "We have no time to deal with you today. Some other day 'kay." And just like that the androids flew off.

"What the hell just happened?" I whispered to myself as I watched the androids' leaving figures.

"Hey there stranger," I heard a voice chuckle out from behind me, turning around and I not so as much surprised to see that it was Gina, hands on hips with a small smirk, "What're you doing over here all of a sudden."

"I could ask you the same thing," I retorted, eyeing Gina. She wore a baggy orange long sleeved shirt and ripped black tight accompanied by Capsule Corp. boots, then glancing at her face extreme shock settled in at her features that I did not yet notice until now, "Gina?! You cut your hair!?"

Staring at me, dumbfounded, it took a good minute before Gina responded to my small outburst. Her laughing loud and contagious, echoed like a grown man as she clutched her side and her other hand buried in her now extremely short messy hair. If I didn't know better, I'd think I was staring at an almost complete female version of her father, Goku that I'd only ever seen in family photo albums.

"Way to break the ice Trunks, Gina chuckled, wiping a small tear as she tried to calm down, "Haven't seen each other in four months and that's what you say?"

"I can't help but point out a cow in a herd of sheep," I muttered.

"Yeah," Gina grinned, scratching the back of her head in a familiar fashion, "Long hair can be a lot of a hassle when it comes to fighting, plus I had way too many patches in my hair, thanks to Android 18. Gotta let it grow out evenly right?"

"I never would have thought you'd do that," I frowned, feeling a bit guilty over what happened four months ago, "Knowing how much you loved your hair."

"My mother loved my hair," Gina corrected me, her voice sounding irritated, "I'm not that shallow anymore to care so much about my hair."

"I guess," I said quietly, thinking of a way to change the conversation, a very awkward pregnant pause being shared between us. I really could care less how she had her hairstyle as. Shed still be attractive bald or not if you ask me. Wait, what the heck did I just think?!

"So how come you're still here?" I blurted out, I could already feel a heat creep up my neck and around my cheeks to the tips of my ears, I must be blushing bad from my previous thoughts, lord help me, I need to keep calm, "I thought you escaped with that one nurse?"

"Yeah, we managed to escape, thanks for distracting the androids for me. Things could have gotten bad." Gina laughed again, this time nervously as she scratched her head again.

* * *

><p>For as long as I can remember I've always wanted to be a part of something, something greater and bigger than myself, because if I was, then maybe I'd be able to know. To find out, what I'm really worth. The timing of my birth was all wrong. It was bad that I was born premature, but the fact that my father passed a month before my birth was all just too much for my poor mother who was still in grieving, my older brother who had to become a man at such a tender age. It was all just too ironic.<p>

"Here Gina baby," I distantly remember Gohan cooing to me when I was still a toddler, holding me tightly to his chest as he tried to soften my cries, "What are you crying about silly? Big Brother is here so there's nothing to cry about."

My childish face full of tears and mucus looked up at him, then towards the corner of the living room, at my mother who just stood there, staring at me, and I smiled at her, arms stretched out, wanting her to hold me and she backed away.

"It's too much," she moaned crumbling to her knees, covering her face as she tried to hold off her tears, "It's too much. She looks too much like him."

"Mommy!" I called out to her, "Mommy! I'm he-yer don't crwy. Does it hurt?" I tried to reach her, but Gohan only pulled me back, away from her.

"C'mon Gina," he said tossing me in the air then catching me, "It's time you go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow. "

Laughing, I forgot all about my mother who just sat in the corner of the room, away from me, for the first five years of my life.

* * *

><p>"So Gina," I snapped out of my thoughts as Trunks called out to me, right now I took him towards the back of the demolished hospital building, "Where exactly are you taking me?"<p>

"Well it seems you got some supplies there with you," I pointed over to the heavy bags of medicinal supplies he carried, "And I'm guessing are from your mom for some charity work you can just happen to stroll by."

"Yeah, but there's no one here," Trunks looked around the desolate place, "Although I do feel a mass of chi, I don't see anyone."

"Au contraire," I grinned at Trunks shaking my index finger at him, when we reached the very back of the building I moved a couple of feet away from him, feeling the ground for that one special spot, and when I found it, which didn't take me a minute to do so, I stepped back, and rose my right leg, the heel of my foot compacting against the ground hard, and the ground shaking then a portion of it rising up, revealing an underground bunker. "Please do come in," I smiled gesturing for him to enter down the steps.

"Woah," Trunks said, entering and me following after, "I guess this hospital came well prepared."

"Yeah," I said, once we were fully underground going over to the wall, punching some buttons to close the bunker roof. "Although it is a bit cramped right now."

Just on cue, Trunks and I got swamped in the chaos of the numbers of people in the underground safe house, nurses running back and forth, the wailing and crying of children and whining of the rest. The incredible injured or sick were placed on bunk beds, IVs hanging on the bed posts and the well enough had futons on the floor to rest and just needed a place to keep shelter. It was a bit too crowded for my tastes but it wasn't about me anymore. After all, all this that's happening is my fault.

"Gina!" I heard someone call out to me, turning not to be surprised to see the nurse from hell approach me, "Gina! Are you insane?! What were you thinking when you approached the androids? We had evacuated everyone as it is!"

"Yeah, yeah sorry," I scoffed, my pinky finger in my ear to clean out her noise, "I guess I didn't realize that, since they were blowing up the rest of the supplies, and I couldn't just let you die. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Oh, my panties may be in a twist but not as much as your neck so God help me, if you weren't related to Gohan I'd have skinned you by now!"

"Uh Gina?" Trunks interrupted my short one-sided argument, "Not to be rude but who is this?"

Staring off for a short moment then glancing back and forth from Trunks and the third party from hades I smacked my forehead from the realization that obviously Trunks wouldn't know this person.

"Gina!" called out another small voice, a child's voice, and just as I picked the calling off my name, I felt something soft and tiny collide into my legs grasping them tightly, "Gina you're back! Let's go play!"

"Uh not right now sweetie," said to the small child, picking her up and her against me, she had short black her and onyx eyes like mine.

"Trunks," I breathed out, pointing my hand to the direction of the nurse, "This is Videl Satan, and this little brat is Pan, Ms. Videl's daughter."

"Uh-huh?" Trunks said then shaking hands with the nurse, "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Hope you don't mind me saying this," Trunks continued ruffling Pan's head as she giggled non-stop, "But this little girly resembles you and your mom quite a bit huh."

"yeah you see about that-"

"Oh Gawd!" Videl burst out, "Gohan is unbelievable, he can't even tell two little brats about his relationships?"

"Huh?" Trunks backed away from Videl, looking at her like she had gone crazy, "I'm sorry did I miss something?"

"Gohan you see, this little munchkin here," I said, bouncing the said munchkin on my hip, "Is uh Gohan's daughter?"

"Damn straight!" Videl huffed, crossing her arms.

"And uh, this demon witch here," I said rolling my eyes at Videl.

"Hey!"

"Is Gohan's….what the fuck are you to Gohan anyway? His Baby Momma?"

"What? Gina!" Videl exclaimed, smacking me upside my head, "Don't cuss in front of Pan!"

"Momma," Pan yelled, "What's a Baby Momma? Huh?"

"Something you should never be baby," Videl smiled at her child taking her from my arms as I rubbed the sore spot on my head.

"Wait. What?" Trunks exclaimed, looking like he just heard the impossible, "I never knew about this. And Pan can't be his daughter, she looks fit to be five soon. Gohan's been dead for half a year already!"

Like a pin being dropped in a quiet room, the awkwardness of what Trunks just said set in. Videl's cheeky grin faltering immediately, and her grip tightening on Pan, who looked at her mother's face confused.

"Momma, are they talking about Daddy?" Pan asked looking at her mother and touching her cheeks,

"Don't be sad Momma, Daddy was an awesome guy! I know! He tried to take care of me and mommy! I know, cuz I remember Daddy. He was nice and kind. So don't be sad mommy. Daddy doesn't want to see you sad."

"Let's go Trunks," I said, grabbing onto Trunks' arm and dragging him off to some other corner in the larger bunker, giving Videl her little time to mourn over her late Fiancé Gohan.

* * *

><p>After walking around aimlessly through the hospital bunker, stopping here and there, watching Gina tend to any of the patients or settlers, something felt even more amiss with Gina. I knew I had a hard time trying to figure out what she's thinking before but now, all of a sudden she seemed just so…mysterious to me. Like a whole other person had grown in front of me. I wouldn't want to say that Gina was the selfish sort of person, because I remember just how much Gohan used to speak so fondly of Gina and her unique kindness before she isolated herself after her run-in with the androids a few years back but still. It's like she actually gives a damn about these people now. Like she actually wants to protect them, or at least that's what I perceive.<p>

"Trunks," Videl suddenly spoke up, sitting on the floor, back against the wall, signaling me to do so, "sorry for making you wait, but I'm guessing you have a lot of questions."

"Yeah," I spoke up, looking around the building, "Like that one nurse and the kid. How? I mean, did you know?"

"To be honest," Gina chuckled, "I didn't know either, Gohan had apparently been keeping it a secret from us. I only found out three months ago."

"Really?" I stared at her, "How did you take it? I mean when you found out."

"Not well," Gina laughed, scratching the back of her head, "I especially felt sick to my stomach when I saw Pan. "Not again." Is what I kept thinking over and over again, "Not another one like me." "

"How'd you find out?"

"It was right after our fight with the androids," Gina continued, her face solemn, "After I went back home with Mom and Grandpa, it was like I was the walking dead. It was even worse than when Gohan died. That emptiness I had in me, it's like it grew ten times worse. I couldn't eat, unless my mom reminded me that I needed to eat or that I must be hungry. Sleeping was like breathing to me, I was just so dead of my emotions that I didn't even notice that the days were passing by so fast and easily. Mom was getting desperate, and I guess that's when she invited Videl over."

"So they really weren't intending to tell you about Videl and Pan anytime soon."

"I guess," Gina scoffed bending over her knees in fetal position and messing with her shoe lace, "Do you know what the first thing Videl said to me, when she saw wallowing up in my room?"

"What?"

"She looked me right in the face and slapped me with all her might," Gina laughed, holding her left cheek like the soreness was still there, "Dead center."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "She slapped you!"

"Can't blame her," Gina shrugged her shoulders, "She then began to rant saying, "This is the pathetic being that was keeping Gohan from being a real father to his own daughter?!"

"Did you know," Gina spoke, fingering her short bangs, "That Gohan felt like he was the closest thing to being a Father for me? Right after the accident with the androids and I was left hospitalized for months. That was when Gohan had found out that Videl was pregnant with Pan. They'd only been dating to like half a year or more, but it was love. Did you know that right then when I was on death's bed, he made a decision to sacrifice himself, his family all for me? Videl told me he said, "It wouldn't be fair on Gina. She's never had anything for herself and yet she could smile so kindly. She was born with nothing, and I can't just leave her with nothing. I'll be the closest thing to a Father for her."

"What kind of messed up shit is that?" Gina laughed, no tears even pricking her eyes, just anger, "He had a child coming on the way, he had a happy life with his soul mate waiting for him, and he decided to give that up to be with me just because I was born at horrible timimgs?"

"Gina," I said holding her shoulders, she was shaking badly, her fists clenched hard and little drops of blood spilling from them, "Gina calm down."

"I really am just pathetic," Gina scoffed, "I just drag everyone down with me. Although Pan knows who her father is, and got to be with him for a short time. I stole away the bond she needed from her Father. I took that away from her. Videl. She's such a sweet heart, but I know deep inside she just despises me."

"That's not true Gina," I tried to reassure her.

"And look at this!" Gina almost bellowed out hysterically, gesturing to the underground hospital, "One little slip up by me and this is what happens! Half the world's population annihilated and the rest taking shelter deep underground their homes! Waiting for the day it could be blown up by those robotic beasts! And it's all my goddamn fault!"

"Gina! Shut up!" I shouted at her, grabbing the back of her head and my other arm wrapped around her as I pressed her to my chest, squeezing her into a hug. This wasn't right, this definitely wasn't the Gina I knew well, not the kind full of such self-hatred and insecurities. It was almost like it was crushing me hearing her speak like this.

"Trunks…" I heard Gina's voice crack as she settled in my embrace, her fingers timidly clenching the cloth of my shirt, nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck, "Why are you crying?"

That's when I noticed, I had tears streaming down my face, I was weeping. This whole time that I had been hiding away at home, watching my mother work day in and day out on some weird project was just too suffocating, and every day I worried, I worried about what was going on out there, and most of all I worried about Gina. I was scared, frightened. When she was attacked by the androids four years ago, the last time I saw her she was scared and injured and it was like a part of her had died away and I didn't see her again until four years later, and four months ago the last thing I saw of her was that broken face, but this time it was worse. I was frightened that I'd never see her again.

"I was so scared," I choked out, more tears falling as I held her tighter, my face buried in her short hair, "I was so scared I'd never see you again. I was scared that you had somehow died. I was scared you'd never come back. Or realize how important you were to everyone. When you were born, you were all everyone talked about, or at least that's what my mother told me. That everyone loved you so much, Gohan, your mom! You're not pathetic, don't you ever call yourself that."

"Why?" Gina spoke, pressing her lips to my neck, her body against mine as I could feel every small curve of her frame, "Why do you care?"

"Because you're my comrade," I chuckled, a strange heat rising between the both of us that I wasn't sure I should embrace or let go of, but for some strange reason this heat, beating in my chest made me want to hold Gina even closer to me if that were possible, never letting her go and out of my sight, what was bringing such an onset of emotions?

"Comrade sounds so strange," Gina giggled, her lips now tracing my jaw but I didn't mind, it felt so comforting, and ticklish, "You're so weird Trunks."

"Yeah," I smiled, "I guess I am."

* * *

><p>After the short intimate moment Gina and I shared it didn't take long for Gina fall asleep in my arms. It was like a heavy weight was slowly lifted off her shoulders as she rested her head on my chest and hand gently placed in mine. I never would have thought Gina was such a warm person. She never seemed to be the type that showed her weakness to anybody, or at least me. But I was strangely happy about this turn of events. It seemed like a part of Gina was still human. Ever since Gohan's death it was like she was putting up a façade. Pretending to be something she's not. Forcing herself to think differently, but it was also my fault too. I was trying to pry her eyes open, and it almost ended up drastically. I think that's why Gohan did most of the things he did for Gina. He wanted to protect her. She was too kind, warm and timid for this kind of reality and I almost stripped all that away from her, something Gohan had spent so much time holding up for her. He knew, he knew when the time came, Gina would be willing, willing to protect what was most important to her, when push came to shove, she would know what to do. Just like how I knew what to do now.<p>

"She settled down yet?" came Ms. Videl's voice, "She been having a hard time falling asleep for the past two weeks, I'm surprised you could get her to relax."

"Two weeks," I said, a bit astonished by the information, then gazing down at Gina, moving aside some hair that fell on her face, Gina's nose twitching from the touch, "No wonder she looks so tired."

"She told you about Gohan and I?" Videl asked me, squatting down to our level, Pan asleep in her arms, "That Gohan is Videl's birth father?"

"Yes," I answered back, my voice a little bitter, "I guess a lot was going on that Gohan didn't see fit to tell his little sister the news about him becoming a father."

"He thought that if he told Gina, she'd think he was abandoning her," Videl smiled, laying her daughter down on a nearby futon and placing a blanket over her, "After the accident, he told me Gina became even more attached to him. The thought of going outside frightened her and she only felt calm around him. He practically became her sanctuary."

"Do you hate her?" I asked, clinging onto Gina tightly, "Do you blame her?"

Turning to look at me with confused eyes, Videl then let out a shaky sigh and shook her head. "Is that what she thinks?" Videl said, glancing at Gina now, her eyes pricked with tears but not falling. Damn these girls are so similar to each other, "She thinks I hate her?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head gingerly, eyeing Videl more, trying to read her expressions.

"I don't know," Videl said, coming over to Gina and I, "I mean whenever Gohan talked about his little sister around Pan and I, I felt so angry, jealous. I kept thinking. Gina isn't his responsibility. Pan is. Gina isn't his daughter Pan is. So why can't he stay with me? With his family?"

"Then with time when Gohan showed me a picture of Gina…before the accident, I felt so ugly. Here I was feeling disgusted by this lonely little girl, who had nobody and she had the sweetest kindest smile that was robbed away from her. Then I looked at my daughter. I didn't want her to become like that? Not knowing genuine kindness. Unconditional love. Thank God Gohan made it as clear as he could to Pan that he loved her so much and would do anything for her. And then just like that he was gone."

"I know what it's like not having my father around too," Videl said looking at me, "It's like an emptiness that can never be filled no matter what. Even if Gina never knew Goku, that emptiness is still there."

"I understand that all t0o well," I replied, "I don't have my father either, it's always been my mother and I. I had my grandparents for a while but they're no longer with us."

"I don't hate Gina," Videl smiled, ruffling my hair, "I love the kid. The one person Gohan loved even more than me. The one person Gohan sacrificed as much time as he could for in between the androids and his daughter. How can I hate something Gohan loved so much?"

"Geez Gina, you're such a lucky person," I chuckled, "Everyone loves you so much and you can't even see that."

* * *

><p>"Hey…Hey Trunks," I heard Gina's voice whispered loudly in my ear; I groaned and squeezed her tightly against me, not wanting to wake up, "Oi! You prick get off I need to leave and so do you."<p>

"Huh?" I groaned again, sleepy I rolled to my side, letting go of Gina, and I heard her stretch her limbs, then start poking my back. That tickled!

"Oi! Trunks get up. Don't you have to be heading home? Your mom must be worried sick."

"Oh shit!" I sat up instantly, "What time is it? I completely forgot!"

"Genius," Gina rolled her eyes, standing up and stretching her arms, and doing squats, "Hurry up Trunks, I need to leave too."

"Where you going that you're so pumped up?" I questioned, standing up.

"I'd like to know the same thing too," said Videl who had approached us, a duffel bag in hand that she immediately tossed to Gina, who caught it with ease, "You never tell me."

"Training," Gina smirked, sliding her arms through the ropes of the duffel bag, "I had a two week break so I need to be there by dawn."

"Training?" I looked over at Gina, "Training? Since when?"

"Think I've been doing these past four and a half months Trunks? I don't just cry in bed to pass the time." Gina scoffed, "I have a long ways to go, and I can't be holding you back with your training, which you've been doing right?"

"Uh right…." I hesitantly said, my cheeks reddening a bit, "I've been keeping up."

"Hey Trunks, there's something I wanna show you before I leave," Gina grinned widely at me, grabbing my arm and walking me over to the underground exit, Videl following behind, a flashlight in hand in which I'm suspecting it's dark outside, "It's super cool. Trust me."

Pressing a few buttons on the wall, the ceiling at the exit lifted quietly, and Gina, Videl and I climbed up the steps, the flashlight turned on immediately as the darkness engulfed us as we stepped on the surface.

"Over here!" Gina whispered to me, then dashed off to a tall desolate building a far way away from us, glancing back at Videl, she waved at me to follow Gina, she having no intention of moving away, and I followed pursuit of Gina, both of us, stopping at the very top of the towering building.

"Alright what is it that you wanted to show me?" I asked Gina, crossing my arms and staring after her, in expectation, "Unless you just want to star gaze."

"Shut it dummy," Gina said, smirking and lightly punching my arm, "Really it's gonna surprise you, only I and Gohan and my father and his master and pupils could do this. And it's my Father's master that's been training me, same with Mr. PoPo."

"Gina?"

"A new trick I learned," Gina smiled stepping back, "Make sure you stand behind me."

Following her instructions just to humor her, Gina placed her right foot, back, left foot front, body slightly crouched, and hands to her side as she looked like she was concentrating. Suddenly I felt a wave of ki circling her, and concentrated down to the empty space between her hands, like she was pulling the energy into that one spot and compressing it, and just as I described a large beam of light began to grow. Bigger, and bigger and bigger, that I felt I needed to step a bit away from her so not to be burned.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Gina bellowed, and at the last syllable, she shot her hands forth in front of her body, her body tensed even more as she release the energy, creating this large blue blast of energy. Staring after it, dumbfounded, as it shot for miles and miles away, a great light illuminating the city and sky that it could even compete against the moon's shine. That blast could definitely cause damage, even to me. The legendary Kamehameha.

"So Trunks," Gina said, still staring after her dissipated blast, her hair ruffling against the wind, her white pale skin illuminated in the moon's shine, "At this rate we're going, do you think that there's a shot of us defeating the andorids."

"I dunno Gina," I said staring at her glowing visage, "But there's just too much hope to not try."

A Coward's Virtue, to never give up on hope, that one day there will be a saving, if not by you then by someone else. A fool's hope. And no matter how many time's they're knocked down, or say they give up, they'll never let go. Their virtue, her virtue. Gina, you're so strong, and full of so much hope. Don't ever let go of that. Don't ever let this cruel reality take away that warmth and hope that Gohan placed in you.

And for the next three years all we did was train and fight. Often running into the androids and always escaping with our lives. Gina began to grow a knack for this. Like she was born a fighter, the thrill was in her every time a challenge was brought up. Although our relationship was never established, I loved her and still do, but I could never tell her, not with how the world is now, not until we can heal this planet and glue together its broken pieces. And then when that day comes I'll let her know, and I won't let her out of my grasp.

But that's another story and time to tell. We still have a long ways to go.

A Coward's Virtue

A Coward's Pride

* * *

><p><strong>Well That's a wrap! Thanks so much for reading A Coward's Virtue until the very end! And I apologize so much for the long wait but here's the final chapter! But don't worry your mittens there will be a sequel!<strong>

**So watch out for my Sequel A Coward's Pride! This is actually my first fanfic i have finished. I was just so determined to make it short. so i'm so sorry if the ending felt a bit rushed! And sorry if Trunks felt a bit OOC to others. I just felt any 14 year old boy might react that way given the situation of almost losing the person the love, No?**

**So a sneak into the sequel: Three years have passed and Trunks is now 17 and Gina 16 1/2 years old. They're are getting ready to travel to the past. the project Trunks' mother had been working on for the past 3 years. Trunks and Gina still aren't together, but tension is growing between them as teenage Saiyan hormones are really...um...taking a hold of 'em. Especially Gina's natural saiyan instincts trying to kick in. Can she get her act together before she sends Trunks off to the past? Or will she idly stay and wait for him? **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE STORY POSTED SOONER! I'm giving it at least a month to post my story, but if i get enough reviews it might come sooner. **

**I hope we were all able to see Gina's slow but sure growth with A Coward's Virtue, although, according to Trunks, they still have a long ways to go. I look forward 'til the sequel! Thanks for you reviews! until next time!**


End file.
